Help Me
by Inquisitive1
Summary: COMPLETED. Sydney needs help after her two year disappearance and goes to... Sark? Mostly T rating with some M tendencies.
1. Prologue

TITLE: HELP ME  
AUTHOR: Inquisitive One  
EMAIL: DISCLAIMER: The only characters that are mine are the ones that have no connection to a show. Which aren't many characters in this story.  
DISTRIBUTION: My site http/ Yahoogroups: inquisitive1supdates and some others.  
SUMMARY: AU. After her two year disappearance Sydney goes to Sark (who wasn't caught but did disappear) asking for his help. After gaining his help the two start a reluctant truce that changes as things are discovered.  
NOTES: Yes I know David Anders is only 23 but for the sake of most of my fics I usually make him older. First time a guy who plays an evil cutie is the same age as me... granted he's a few months younger than me but still he's my age.  
/FLASHBACK/  
Telepathy  
Dream

PROLOGUE  
LOS ANGELES  
Sark watches from a distance as the group of friends disperse the ashes of Sydney Bristow. 'She's gone. I have no longer have a worthy adversary. Time for me to move on. You got out at a good time Bristow. Rest in peace... one of us will.' He walks away.


	2. Chapters 1 and 2

CHAPTER 1

OVER TWO YEARS LATER: BRITISH COLUMBIA

Sark enters the empty room to see a figure standing at the window, "Did people not get the memo that I've retired?"

"Unfortunately I'm out of the memo loop."

Sark starts in surprise at the familiar voice, "Bristow"

Sydney Bristow turns looking at her former enemy "I need help."

"Why me?"

"Because I can't drag my father into this."

"You've been dead for almost three years." Sark walks closer then stops a few feet from her, "Where have you been?"

"What do you know about the Covenant?"

"Very little. Like I said, I'm out of the intelligence business. After your 'death' I saw no reason to stay."

"I need help Sark and you are the only one who can help me."

"How can I help you?"

"First you can't tell anyone I'm back."

"As long as you answer my questions." 'Something about her looks different.' "Who would I tell your back? I haven't spoken to your mother in over a year. I've only heard rumors about your father." Sark shrugs

Sydney leans against the wall.

Seeing her expression Sark moves closer "You OK?"

"Dizzy."

Sark frowns when he notices her jacket open, "You're pregnant." He says surprised.

"That's what you can't tell anyone." Sydney snaps pulling her jacket closed. "Are you going to help me or not?"

Sark sighs "I have nothing better to do. Besides I owe Irina. I'll help you."

"She can't know Sark."

"Like I said, I haven't spoken to her in over a year." He gestures to the door, "Let's go"

Sydney joins him and they walk out of the building.

HOUR LATER: HOUSE

Sark finally breaks the hour of silence once they're in the kitchen of his home. "Who's the father?" He asks curiously as he sets the sandwich before Sydney.

Sydney shrugs "Not sure. They did it when I was unconscious. I didn't even know they had done it until I was already two months pregnant." She takes a bite of the sandwich.

"And is that why you escaped from the Covenant?"

Sydney looks at her middle, "Despite how I ended up pregnant it is my baby. I won't let them hurt my baby."

"Why not go to the CIA?"

"I don't trust them." Sydney admits. "I haven't for a long time."

Sark lifts his brow a faint smirk appearing, "So you trust me?"

"No but you've always admitted your agendas to me, never hid them. CIA always hid them. Sloane hid them. Even my Dad did. Right now you're the only person I can even remotely trust to not have an agenda."

"Good to know."

Sydney continues eating occasionally answering Sark's questions yet not going into detail about her captivity.

Once Sydney is finished with the sandwich he speaks "I'll show you were you can sleep. Housekeeper will be here in the morning so if you need anything she'll get it."

"I'll need clothes."

Sark nods "Give her a list and she'll get them."

Sydney follows him up the stairs to a bedroom, "Have something I can sleep in?" She asks as she looks around the room.

"Sure." Sark walks across the hall.

Sydney sits on the chair and removes her shoes then sits there resting her hands on her middle. 'God, I hope this works. Trusting Sark is the only option we have little one.' She closes her eyes.

"Here these should fit you." Sark says entering the bedroom he sets the pajamas on the bed.

Sydney opens her eyes "Thanks."

Sark nods "We'll talk tomorrow. I'm across the hall if you need anything."

Sydney slowly stands, "Thank you Sark."

Sark nods walking out of the room he pulls the door closed behind him. 'She's alive.' He shakes his head, 'Should've known she'd survive.'

NEXT MORNING

Sydney walks out to the patio where she finds Sark reading the newspaper.

"How'd you sleep?" Sark asks without looking up.

"Fine." Sydney lies

"You were pacing all night." Sark says folding the newspaper. "The floor by the door creaks." He explains

"Oh." Sydney lowers herself into the chair. "Sorry if I woke you."

"Don't sleep much anyway."

"I haven't slept much since I first woke up in the cell." Sydney shrugs "Less since I found out I was pregnant."

"Are you going to tell your father you're alive at least?"

Sydney looks at her middle, "Part of me wants to but another part..."

"Scared? Jack maybe a hard ass but I'm betting he would like to know he's going to be a grandfather."

"He'd ask too many questions. I really don't want anyone looking for me." Sydney shrugs "What do you know about Vaughn?"

"I may have left but I have kept an eye on all of them... better to know were the hunters are." He takes a sip of his coffee.

"And?"

"He was a wreck after your... death. According to my sources, he started drinking heavily and then he disappeared for a few months. He's currently working at a community college as a French professor."

"He left the CIA." She says surprised

Sark nods "His wife works for the NSC."

"Wife?" Sydney flinches "How long?"

"About a year. She seems like a decent woman suits him better than he suited you."

Sydney bites her lip, "At least he's happy."

"Where's the old temper Sydney?" Sark lifts his brow "Last time I saw you two you made me nauseous."

"Been two years." Sydney shrugs "Can't fault the guy for moving on. Besides this is something I wouldn't be able to explain to him... any of them." She looks at her middle sadly. "He couldn't handle it. As much as I loved him... this would be too much for him."

"If he loved you or cared for you he'd handle it."

"I think he could handle it... but I wouldn't put him through that."

Regarding Sydney thoughtfully, Sark takes a sip of his coffee as the housekeeper walks out to the patio setting a plate before Sydney. 'She's changed... a lot.'

"What would you like to drink ma'am?" The woman asks

"Milk please." Sydney smiles at the woman, "Thank you."

As the housekeeper walks away Sark speaks, "When was the last time you've been to a doctor?"

"A few weeks. They were intent on me having a healthy baby."

"I'll call a doctor in town and see if he can see you." At Sydney's expression Sark adds, "If something happens to you and your parents found out you were here and something happened to you or their grandchild they'd kill me. So humor my need for self protection."

Sydney regards him then nods "As long as he doesn't ask questions about the father or keep records."

Sark nods

Sydney turns her attention to the plate before her as the housekeeper sets the glass of milk before her. "Thank you." She takes a sip of the milk.

"Are you at least going to call your father?"

"Not yet."

Sark nods "Your decision." He takes a sip of his coffee. 'She looks thin but decently healthy. She seems to care for the baby despite the way it was conceived... guess it shouldn't surprise me. She's loyal.' "How far along are you?"

"Five, almost six months I guess. Don't exactly have calendars where I was." Sydney shrugs

"I'm surprised you managed to get out alive."

"It was hard... but I was determined."

"You've always been a determined person." Sark smiles warily. "Your determination always intrigued me. It kept me pushing you... kept things interesting. I liked seeing how much it would take to piss you off."

"You always were good at that." Sydney smiles faintly. "Why'd you retire?"

Sark shrugs, "Without you to annoy and go head to head with what's the point."

"Oh."

"Your death changed everything... for both sides."

Sydney frowns at his tone, 'He missed me.' She realizes. "What about my Dad?" She asks after a few moments of silence. "What's he doing?"

"He, like Vaughn, was a mess. Didn't start drinking but he also threw himself into his work. He was intent on destroying the Alliance. Irina disappeared." He shrugs "He still lives in the same place."

"And what about Will?"

"They say he died in the explosion."

"Oh" Sydney bites her lower lip

"Sydney, I know you don't want to believe this but I had no idea what Alison was up too."

"You knew her before?"

Sark nods "I hadn't seen her in a long time though."

"How long had you known she'd killed Francie?"

"I didn't... not until the night it happened."

"Who planned it?"

"I'm not entirely sure."

"Where's Sloane?"

"You won't like this."

"What?"

"He was pardoned and given control of a world health aid organization in Switzerland."

"Whose bright idea was it to pardon that jack ass?"

"Unfortunately it was your former lover's wife who arranged it. Apparently they destroyed a lot of terrorist cells with his information."

"Cells he helped organize." Sydney says coldly.

Sark nods "Many were angry about his deal."

"You?"

Sark shrugs "He did what he thought he needed to do to survive. I can't fault a man for that."

"After all he's done they let him go with no punishment?"

"Apparently he had an epiphany and decided to go good."

"He's probably behind this" Sydney gestures to her middle.

"If he is behind anything... he's hid it well. I've been keeping an eye on him and so far nothing about his business shows anything suspicious."

"That doesn't mean he hasn't done anything."

Sark nods "I know. He just hasn't done anything he can be caught for."

"How long have you been living here?"

"Six months. It's the longest I've stayed anywhere since I disappeared."

"Oh."

"I made your appointment for this evening at 7. Renee is going into town at 11 and should be back by one with some clothes for you. Just put the list on the kitchen counter."

Sydney nods "Thanks Sark."

Sark turns back to his newspaper. "Eat your breakfast."

EARLY AFTERNOON

Sydney stands on the patio looking out at the gardens, 'I can't believe that Sark lives in such a beautiful home... or can I? I mean he's always surprising me... even now. I can't believe I'm going to trust him with our lives. He's tried to kill me so many times yet I'm trusting him with my life...' she looks at her middle, 'and yours. Something tells me I should trust him. I don't think he's going to hurt us.'

Sark stops when he sees Sydney standing on the patio staring out at the gardens. After a moment he steps out onto the patio, "You OK?"

Sydney starts

"Sorry" He apologizes as he joins her "deep thoughts huh?"

"Just hard to believe I'm out after two years." Sydney shrugs

"Clothes fit?"

Sydney nods "Feels good to be out of those clothes. Be in fresh air."

"Here" Sark reaches into his pocket removing a phone, "So you can call Jack when you're ready. Goes through enough relays it would take them a while to trace it."

"Thank you." Sydney takes the phone putting it in the pocket of her jeans. "This place is beautiful."

"Mmm. It reminded me of home."

"Don't seem like the sentimental type Sark."

Sark smirks "Don't know everything about me Bristow."

"No I don't... but I know enough."

"Maybe you'll learn more." Sark walks back into the house.

Sydney stares after him, 'I bet I will.'

LATE EVENING: DRS OFFICE

"Well you both are healthy. You are a little underweight. Here's a prescription for prenatal." The doctor hands Sydney a piece of paper.

"Thanks." Sydney takes the paper

"I'll let you dress. I'll be outside with your friend." The doctor walks out of the room. He joins Sark "She's dressing."

"How is she?"

"Other than a few scratches and bruises she's fine. She needs to gain at least twenty pounds before she has the baby but otherwise she's fine."

Sark nods

COUPLE HOURS LATER: HOUSE

"Here you go." Sark hands Sydney a cup of tea as she sits on the couch.

"Thanks." Sydney takes the tea from him and takes a sip.

Sark sits at the other end of the couch. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine. A little tired." She takes a sip of her tea. She winces slightly her hand going to her side.

Sark watches her smile slightly as she touches her side, 'She seems so motherly... something I've never seen on a Bristow woman.' "So did they tell you what you're having?"

Sydney nods "A boy." 'Considering it's a clone what's the surprise.'

"Want to tell me why they want your son?"

"You haven't earned that yet."

"Oh I haven't?" Sark lifts his brow "You've asked me to not tell anyone your here... not even your own parents. I haven't. You asked me for help and you're staying here."

"As much as you might have changed over the years you're still the old Sark to me. Despite what you've done for me you still haven't proven you're trustworthy. Call it old habits die hard."

"You'll have to trust me one day Bristow."

"Part of me does but the part that remembers the old you doesn't." She shrugs apologetically. "This proves you might be but still doesn't prove you won't turn me over to the Covenant just for the hell of it." She slowly stands and walks out of the room.

'I'll get it out of her.' He takes a sip of his tea.

AFTER MIDNIGHT

Sark awakens with a start when he hears a shriek. Throwing off the covers he heads across the hall to Sydney's dimly lit room where he finds her sitting up running her fingers through her hair, "Sydney you OK?" He asks concerned. When he notices she's shaking he sits facing her, "Nightmare?"

Slowly Sydney looks at him, "I can't go back there." She says desperately.

"You won't. No one knows where you are. You're safe here." Sark assures

"They're going to look for me... they'll take him." Sydney whispers "They can't take him."

"Both of you are safe here." Sark reaches out and gently brushes Sydney's hair back, "I will keep my promise to keep you safe."

"Why?" Sydney demands, "We've tried to kill each other. Why would you help me?" She stares at him searching his gaze.

"I owe your mother." Sark shrugs

"I hate this." Sydney says bitterly. "I just want to go back to my life... but I can't its gone. I have people who want to kill me and take my baby." She hugs herself "And I miss my Dad." She wipes at the tears. "I want my Dad." She says her lower lip trembling.

"Call him."

"I can't. I don't want him to come looking for me."

"Why? I doubt Jack would care about the fact your pregnant. He'd just be happy to see you."

"I can't."

"That's your choice." Sark shrugs "Why don't you go back to sleep."

Sydney lies down "Stay... for a while." She pleads

"Sure." Sark moves to the chair next to the bed watching as Sydney drifts off to sleep, 'What isn't she telling me? What is it that makes her protect that baby so fiercely?'

CHAPTER 2

NEXT MORNING LATER

Sydney walks out to the patio where she finds Sark once again drinking coffee and reading the newspaper, "Morning."

"Morning." Sark looks at her as she sits. "How'd you sleep?"

"Fine. Thanks for..."

Sark nods "Not a problem." He watches as the housekeeper sets a glass of milk and a plate before Sydney.

"Thank you." Sydney smiles at the woman then turns back to her breakfast.

MIDAFTERNOON

Sark sighs closing his phone. He walks into the kitchen where he finds Renee, "Where's Sydney?"

"She is sleeping, sir."

"We need to leave. Is the extra bag of clothes for her in the car?"

Renee nods, "Just like you wanted."

"Good. I want you to remove all of the clothes in her room once we're gone then close up the house and go visit your sister."

"What is going on?"

"Someone is looking for me and their getting too close. The money will be put in your account. Thank you Renee." He says solemnly to the woman then walks out of the kitchen hurrying up the stairs. He enters the bedroom to find Sydney sleeping. 'I hate to do this.' "Sydney"

Sydney opens her eyes, "What?"

"We need to leave."

"Why?"

"I'll explain why later. You won't need any clothes. Renee already packed a bag for you in the car. Grab your pills and we'll go." Sark walks out of the room and hurries down to his study.

Sydney stares after him, 'What is going on?' She slowly sits up throwing off the covers she gets out of bed.

Downstairs Sark is packing up his laptop and all the important things when Sydney enters the study wearing her jacket. "Ready?" He asks as he closes his briefcase.

"What's going on?" Sydney asks

"Someone is getting close to finding me."

"So where too?"

"I'll tell you later." Sark pulls on his overcoat and grabs his briefcase and laptop case. "Do you have your pills and anything else you want?"

Sydney nods "Just the pills."

"Good." Sark walks out of the study with Sydney right behind. "I know you have questions and I will answer them... later."

"All right."

"I'll bring the car around." Sark heads out the front door.

Sydney steps out onto the porch as Renee joins her.

"He is a good man." Renee states

"I wish I could fully believe that but I've known him for too long." Sydney says sadly.

"Then why are you trusting him?" Renee inquires

Sydney looks at her middle sadly, "I need someone to help me protect him... someone who can be as ruthless as I can. He's the only one I could think of."

"He will help you protect your baby... just trust him." Renee suggests as the car stops before the porch and Sark gets out of the car. "Good luck."

Sydney walks down the steps to the car as Sark opens the passenger door, "Thanks." She gets in as he closes the door she buckles the seatbelt. 'It's going to be OK baby.' She rubs her side as the baby kicks. She looks at Sark as he gets into the car, "Well?"

"Like I said someone is getting close to finding me."

"Who?" Sydney demands

"I am not exactly sure. It is just better for us to leave before anyone shows up."

"Where are we going?"

"Another home I have that no one knows I have."

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere safe. Once we're there, we'll figure out if we should stay there or go somewhere else... I do have other homes its just getting there would be interesting."

"How long will it take us to get there?"

"We'll have to switch cars several times."

"Oh."

"We should be there by tomorrow afternoon."

Sydney rests her head on the passenger window.

LATE EVENING: RESTAURANT

"So are you going to tell me where we're going?" Sydney asks as she eats.

"A place in Oregon. And before you freak out I did get you a passport. We'll cross the border at night so they'll be less likely to question us... especially you."

"They probably have all your aliases tagged. How long has it been since you've been back?"

"Haven't... not since the day they tossed your... or whoever's ashes they found into the ocean." Sark answers "I have a lot more aliases than they know about."

"Oh." Sydney continues to eat.

Sark looks around the restaurant checking his surroundings trying to figure out his plan.

HOUR LATER: GARAGE

"Why a second car?" Sydney asks once they are in the second car.

"No weapons in this car." Sark explains "No gunpowder residue or anything. Easiest way to keep the dogs, when they do use them, from picking anything up. When we're over the border we'll change to another car."

"Let me guess with weapons."

"Always knew you were smart." Sark smirks

Sydney rolls her eyes "Shut up Sark."

"Ahh missed that."

"What?"

"You always tell me to shut up."

"Because you can't shut up."

"Ahh the Bristow retorts. How I have missed those." Sark says wistfully

Sydney looks at Sark startled but remains silent.

AFTER MIDNIGHT

Sark looks at Sydney as she dozes in the passenger seat her arms resting across her middle. As he pulls up to the window he hands the man the passports and answers the questions.

"Have a good visit sir." The man says

Sark nods taking the passports he continues through to the US. Once he's out of sight of the border he allows the brief tension to ease. He looks at Sydney who slowly stirs.

"We across the border?" Sydney asks with a yawn

Sark nods "We'll switch the cars in town then do you want to find a place to sleep tonight or just continue on?"

"I'm exhausted and sick of sitting in the car."

Sark nods "Figured."

"And it's killing my back."

"It'll be about half an hour. Then we'll drive another hour to the next town and find a place."

Sydney nods "Wake me." She closes her eyes drifting back to sleep.

"Must be trusting me if your sleeping."

"No... I'm pregnant." Sydney mumbles

"I'll wake you when we get to the car."

COUPLE HOURS LATER: MOTEL

"Only vacant room." Sark shrugs as they walk into the dingy room. "I'll take the couch."

Sydney looks at the small holey couch and the king sized bed, "We can share the bed." She tosses the duffle bag on the couch and removes her jacket.

"As long as you stay on your side we'll be fine." She opens the duffle bag and grabs the pair of pajamas on the top then walks into the bathroom.

"I knew you liked me." Sark calls

"In your dreams, Sark." Sydney retorts slamming the bathroom door.

Sark tosses his jacket on the couch and sets his gun on the nightstand. 'I really shouldn't share a bed with her but... if she's fine with it.' He lies on his back resting his head on his arm looking up at the ceiling.

As she walks out of the bathroom Sydney finds Sark lying on the bed. She moves around the bed and gets under the covers. Quickly she falls asleep.

Sark looks at Sydney and smiles slightly, 'She's starting to trust me. She just doesn't want to admit it.'

7AM

Slowly Sydney opens her eyes startled by the position she's in; lying on her side with her head on Sark's chest her arm thrown across his stomach. Quickly she pulls away waking Sark in the process. "What the..."

"Morning" Sark greets pleasantly amused by Sydney's reaction. 'I'm sure as hell not telling her she curled up to me hours ago... she'd likely shoot me with my own gun.'

Sydney glares at him then gets out of bed heading to the bathroom.

"Do you want me to go get breakfast and bring it back?" Sark calls "Or go out?"

Sydney groans slamming into the bathroom barely reaching the toilet before throwing up.

8AM

"Feeling better?" Sark asks once Sydney joins him in the doorway.

Sydney glares at him, "I'm pregnant you idiot."

"Reverting to name calling are we?"

Sydney huffs as she walks to the car.

Sark smirks staring after her 'This is going to be fun.' He follows her to the car opening the door for her.

Buckling her seatbelt Sydney glances at Sark as he gets in the car then back out the window.

"Where do you want to eat?"

Sydney groans, "Ugh don't mention food right now."

"Let me know when you're ready to eat."

COUPLE HOURS LATER: RESTAURANT

"Hungry, huh?" Sark asks with a smirk as he sees Sydney polish off a stack of pancakes.

Sydney shrugs "I'm pregnant." She finishes off her milk.

"You two want anything else?" The waitress asks

Sark shakes his head "You?"

Sydney shakes her head "No thank you."

"Here you go then." The woman sets the slip on the table then walks away.

"Ready to go?" Sark asks tossing some bills on the table without looking at the bill.

Sydney nods stands walking with Sark towards the door. "How long until we get there?"

"We should be there by tomorrow. It's just over the state line."

Sydney nods

As they reach the car Sark's phone rings and he fishes it out of his pocket. "Yes? What! You can't be bloody serious! I have too much to deal with."

He hands Sydney the keys.

Taking the hint Sydney heads to the car and gets in watching Sark talk on the phone, 'What's with him? Never seen him angry.'

Sark closes the phone and heads to the car getting in.

"Something wrong?" Sydney asks curiously.

"No." Sark snaps starting the car.

"OK" Sydney drawls looking out the window as he drives her hands resting on her middle.

Sark glances at Sydney then back at the road. "We both have secrets Bristow. We may have a truce but we still have secrets... always will."

Sydney looks at him, "Never asked you to divulge your secrets Sark."

Sark nods

NEXT DAY

"So what's this place like?" Sydney asks curiously after they've sat for an hour in silence.

Sark glances at Sydney then answers, "It's in the woods a few miles outside of the town. It's basically two bedroom cabin on five acres that overlooks a lake. It's a private place. No one knows about it. I haven't been there since before you disappeared."

"Oh."

"I called ahead and electricity has been activated. We'll stop off at the store in town and get what we need."

Sydney nods

"Books, food, probably should get you some warmer clothes." Sark muses

"How long will we stay?"

"We should be able to stay, as long as we avoid the normal high tech areas where we can be caught on video."

"And in this area?"

"Everyone minds their own business. It's a pretty rural area."

"Oh."

"There is a doctor in town... and a hospital in the next town... which is twenty miles away." Sark glances at Sydney. "We should be able to stay anonymous."

Sydney nods

As he drives Sark glances at Sydney as she stares out the car window as she strokes her middle absently. 'Christ she's beautiful.' He mentally shakes his head, 'Don't go there, Sark.'

LATE EVENING: GROCERY STORE

"Well we managed to get to town when it's still light out." Sark pulls into the parking spot. He looks at Sydney, "You OK?"

Sydney nods, "Starting to get tired."

"If you want we can just get enough for dinner and breakfast then we can come back tomorrow and get everything else."

"We might as well do it now." Sydney unbuckles the seatbelt then gets out of the car following Sark.

"Grab what you want. I'll get the necessities... milk, bread, and eggs things like that."

Sydney enters the small grocery store ahead of Sark. She makes her way through the store grabbing what she wants. After a while she joins Sark at the counter

"Everything you want?" Sark asks

Sydney nods

"I'll finish up here. Can you open the trunk when I come out?"

Sydney nods walking out of the store.

"She's a beautiful woman Mr. Langley." The grocer Mr. Tyler states approvingly. "It has been a long time since you've been here." He remarks as he rings everything up.

"Been busy." Sark shrugs "If anyone asks..."

"Haven't seen you."

Sark nods waiting for the items to be rung up.

"156.39"

Sark hands the man the bills, "Keep the change."

"I'll help you take the bags out." Mr. Tyler puts the money in the cash register then moves around the counter taking the bags he follows the younger man out to the car. As they step outside the cars trunk pop open.

"There's going to be some packages delivered to the store. Let me know when they arrive?" Sark asks as he closes the trunk.

"I will. Enjoy your vacation." Mr. Tyler walks back into the store.

Sark gets into the car looking at Sydney "It's another half hour."

Sydney nods

HALF HOUR LATER: CABIN

Sark pulls up to the cabin

"Wow." Sydney says as she sees the view, "This is an incredible view."

"Everything has grown since I was last here." Sark remarks as he steps out of the car.

Sydney opens the car door and gets out stretching as she looks around, "Never thought you'd be the outdoors type."

"I adjust." Sark shrugs walking up the front door he removes a brick to reveal a key. He unlocks the door. He opens the door turning on the lights for the porch, "Take whatever room you want. There are sheets and blankets in the closets. The water should be hot by now so if you want to take a shower. I'll bring in everything and start dinner. What do you want?"

"Anything. Want help with dinner?"

"No I got it."

"All right." Sydney heads into the cabin looking around. She smiles at the black leather furniture all about the room with a large fireplace and bookcases filled with books, 'Suits him. Dark yet comfortable.' She frowns 'Did I equate Sark with comfortable? That doesn't seem to go hand in hand... at least maybe not the old Sark... perhaps he has changed. I guess we'll have to see.' She looks at her middle then continues to walk around. 'Nice sized kitchen.' She heads further back into the cabin opening doors to reveal a pantry/laundry room, a large bathroom with a shower, a large bathtub... 'Sark a bathtub person? Nah. Sweet bathroom though.' She closes the door opening the door on the left side to find a bedroom. She enters the bedroom and looks around awed by the mahogany furniture. 'Wow.' She goes to the window opening the drape slightly she smiles at the view, 'He was right... it's an incredible place.' She starts slightly as she feels a sharp kick to her middle and smiles, 'You like this place... so do I.'

Sark carries in the last of the groceries and sets them on the counter. He notices Sydney looking around the living room with a look of surprise and awe, 'I keep surprising her.' He smiles faintly then heads back out to the car. 'I like surprising her.'

WHILE LATER

Sydney stops in her tracks when she sees Sark in the kitchen moving about making dinner, 'Sark in the kitchen... never thought I'd see that.'

"Dinner's almost ready." Sark announces without turning around.

"I made the beds." Sydney informs him sitting at the kitchen table with a sigh.

"Which room did you take?"

"Left." Sydney answers "Smells good. I didn't think you would be the type of guy who cooked."

Sark shrugs "There's a lot you don't know about me."

"I'm getting that." Sydney says dryly. "How long have you had this place?"

"Four or five years." Sark says thoughtfully. "I used to come here a few times a year. When I bought it I had it remodeled to this. The people who remodeled this place never saw me."

"And of course no one around here knows you as Sark."

"No. Langley."

Sydney nods watching as he puts food on a plate and sets it before her. "Thanks."

"What do you want to drink?"

"Milk, please." She begins to eat as he sets a glass next to her.

AFTER MIDNIGHT

As he heads to his room Sark frowns when he hears a whimper coming from Sydney's room. He stands there debating whether or not to go in. 'Should I? She's probably just going to yell at me or hit me. But if she's having a nightmare she's going to be bitchy in the morning.' He sighs opening the door he walks into the room and goes to the bed and gently shakes Sydney. "Sydney"

Sydney awakens with gasp shoving Sark's hand away, "Don't touch me."

"Nightmare?"

Sydney nods "Thanks." She says reluctantly.

Sark nods "Didn't want you to bitch me out tomorrow because you didn't sleep." He smirks then stands, "Sleep well."

Sydney watches as he walks out of the room then once he closes the door she sighs, 'Stupid nightmares.' She wraps her arms around her middle then drifts back to sleep.

COUPLE MORNINGS LATER

Sark enters the living room where he finds Sydney curled up on the couch a blanket wrapped around her as she reads, "I'm going into town. Want to go with me?"

"I'm too tired."

"All right. Do you want anything?"

"Um chips."

"What kind?"

"Any."

"Anything else?"

"Peanut butter, um chocolate chip mint ice cream," Sydney frowns thoughtfully, "Marshmallows"

"All right, anything else?"

"Pickles, chocolate syrup, and whip cream... oh and some fruit."

"That all?" Sark asks amused

Sydney nods "That's it."

"I'll be back in a couple hours. Are you sure you don't want anything else?"

"I'm sure."

"Magazines?"

"Have enough... for now."

"All right." Sark pulls on his jacket grabbing his keys off the table. "Be back in a few hours." He walks out of the cabin.

COUPLE HOURS LATER

Sark walks into the cabin to find Sydney asleep on the couch as the fire dies down. Setting the bags on the counter he quickly puts the freezer and refrigerator foods away. He grabs a blanket off the back of the leather chair and carefully covers Sydney with it. He gently brushes a stray strand of hair off her forehead.

Feeling the gentle touch Sydney slowly opens her eyes and stares at Sark searching his eyes, 'Beautiful eyes... so intense.'

Slowly Sark brushes his knuckle down Sydney's cheek, 'God she's beautiful.' He brushes his thumb across her lips, 'So beautiful.' He pulls himself out of his thoughts and speaks, "Have you had lunch?" He asks straightening up.

"No." Sydney says unsteadily.

"What do you want to eat?" Sark asks heading into the kitchen.

Sydney slowly sits up staring at Sark, "Not sure. What is there?"

"I picked up some fresh minestrone."

"Sounds good... with a grilled cheese sandwich?"

"Sure."

EARLY AFTERNOON

"Wow." Sydney says awed as she sees the lake. "This is incredible." She sits on a rock and winces her hand going to her side.

"You OK?" Sark asks

Sydney nods tucking her hair behind her ear, "He's getting stronger. Sometimes I briefly forget I'm pregnant then... he reminds me. He likes to remind me... a lot."

Sark sits next to her, "Are you going to tell me what the big secret is?"

Sydney shrugs "I'm not sure. Part of me feels like I can trust you with it... then I remember everything that happened." She sighs "It's hard to totally forget about the times you tried to kill me."

"Hey you tried to kill me as well."

"Yes but you were paid to kill me by my own boss who was practically an Uncle for years... and by my Mother."

"Actually Irina ordered me not to kill you."

"Then why did you always try?"

"I never tried... if I wanted to kill you Sydney I would have. Irina knew about Sloane suspicions and what he ordered me to do. She in turn told me to make it look like I was trying to kill you when we went head to head for artifacts... but she told me if I did kill you she would kill me."

"Self preservation kept me alive, huh?"

"Partially"

"Why partially?"

"You amused me. No one challenged me like you. I liked it... kept me busy."

"Did you kill Danny?"

"No. After Irina found out what Sloane had ordered she ordered me to find out who killed him."

"Did you?"

Sark nods "I handed them over to Irina personally... and let's just say it was painful."

"Good."

"Have you given any thought you calling your father?"

"I know I should... to at least warn him about the Covenant."

"But?"

Sydney stands walking to the waters edge, "Letting him know I'm alive means he'll start looking for me. If he starts looking then the Covenant will up their search. I can't go back... I can't let them get their hands on my baby." She looks at the ground biting her lip wiping at the tears that fall.

Sark joins her reaching out he gently urges Sydney to lift her head and look at him, "Your parents would do anything to protect you... and your baby. It may scare you to trust Irina but I think trusting your parents right now, is what you need to do."

"I want too but I'm scared."

"You're a Bristow... being scared is something you and your parents have always pushed pass and done what you had to do." He brushes at the tears with his thumbs. He searches her eyes then silently groans, 'What the hell... she's bound to hit me one of these days.' He gently brushes his lips across hers then pulls back meeting Sydney's stunned gaze, "Going to hit me?" He asks with a smirk.

"Why'd you kiss me?" Sydney asks softly stunned by the brief yet sweet kiss.

"Felt like it." Sark shrugs "Going to hit me or not?" He asks as he brushes the back of his fingers down her cheek.

"No." Sydney says shakily her mind going in two directions, run and stay. 'Sark kissed me. I should hit him... but I don't want too. What is going on with me? Its Sark... enemy... assassin... God it's been so long since anyone has kissed me.' She shivers as he brushes his thumb across her lower lip.

Sark searches Sydney's gaze, 'Christ I want to kiss her again... but I shouldn't. But then again she's going to hit me for something sooner or later... might as well fulfill a long time fantasy.' He presses his lips against hers slowly urging her into sweet yet intense kiss.

Sydney breaks the kiss and steps back staring at Sark, "Don't do that." She whispers

"Sorry had too."

"Well don't." Sydney starts towards the path leaving Sark staring after her.

Sark smirks 'I'm getting to her.' He follows Sydney up the path back to the house.

THAT NIGHT

Sydney lies in bed thinking about the kiss and the feelings she felt, 'He kissed me. Why would I let Sark kiss me?' She asks herself, 'Because you've always wanted to know what it would be like to kiss him.' A small voice answers. 'He is a great kisser. But that doesn't surprise me... he's Sark. Why did that kiss make me feel... anything for him? Why would that simple kiss from Sark make my heart pound?' She touches her lips, 'Because he's Sark... the forbidden.' She closes her eyes taking a deep breath, 'I'm so confused.'

NEXT DAY

Sark looks at Sydney who is obviously ignoring him, "Sydney about yesterday" he begins

Sydney bites her lip, "Don't"

"Sydney you can't ignore it."

Sydney stands glaring at him, "I can and will." Sydney starts to walk away when Sark grabs her arm "Sark let me go"

"Not until we discuss this"

"What's to discuss? You kissed me... and it's not going to happen again." 'Even if we want it too.'

"Come on Sydney you enjoyed that second kiss... don't deny it." Sark reaches out brushing her hair behind her ear. "You wouldn't have kissed me back if you didn't want too."

Sydney swallows heavily, "Yes I kissed you back. But it shouldn't have happened. It can't happen again." She pulls her arm out of his grasp and walks away.

'It will happen again... and next time you will be the one who starts it.' Sark thinks a plan beginning to form.

Sydney enters the bedroom and takes a deep breath, "It won't happen again. Sark is still somewhat my enemy." She winces at the protesting kick, "He may be helping me protect you but once he knew... he'd probably hand you over to them." She hugs herself. 'I won't let him kiss me again... and I won't kiss him.'


	3. Chapters 3 and 4 M rating for chapter 4

CHAPTER 3

2 WEEKS LATER

Sydney sits on the couch a cup of tea in her hands as she stares in the fireplace trying to organize her thoughts, 'Sark's been gone for a week. I wonder where he is. Is he going to tell them I'm here?' She inhales sharply at the kick, "Hey" she protests looking at her middle, "stop that." She smiles faintly reaching for the journal Sark had brought her from town before he left. She picks up her pen and begins to write.

'Sark's been gone for a week. I think I've gone insane... I actually miss him. He's supposed to come back sometime today. I guess I'll find out if he will be coming back. God I'm tired. The nightmares aren't going away. I remember when I was little and whenever I had a nightmare I'd crawl into bed with Mom and Dad. I always felt safe no matter what the nightmare was about. After Mom's 'death' I didn't have that anymore... or at least not that often. Dad threw himself into his work leaving me with the Nanny. I remember one time after Mom's 'death' I had a really bad nightmare and Dad was home. I woke up crying and he came into my room and picked me up and carried me into his room. I felt safe for the first time in a long time curled up next to him. I really miss my Dad.

A big part of me knows he wouldn't care about how this baby came about but then there's a part of me that wonders... would he turn my baby over to the CIA? Would he allow the CIA to take control of my baby's life? This is still my baby... despite how it came to be. He's not going to turn out the way THEY hope he will. He's going to be whatever he wants to be... but good. He's not going to be in the family business... on either side. He's going to be normal... even though he isn't.

I have to protect him. He's my baby... and I will take care of him. I won't let anyone take him from me... not even my own Mother.'

Sydney frowns hearing a car door close 'Sark's back.' She winces feeling a couple sharp movements. "Hey" she rubs her side. She looks up as the front door opens and Sark enters. She swallows heavily as a wave of lust hits her, 'I'm horny but I'm not going to screw Sark.' "How was your trip?"

"Fine." Sark sets the briefcase on the counter, "The books you ordered arrived. I'll bring them in."

"More reading." Sydney says happily.

"Finish everything here?"

"Nah." Sydney slowly stands carrying her mug into the kitchen.

"Mr. Tyler said he made a delivery the other day."

Sydney nods "Ran out of peanut butter and some other things. I had a craving for Doritos and peanut butter. He also brought up more magazines for me."

"Have enough to entertain yourself?"

Sydney shrugs "Enough."

"You OK?" Sark asks looking her over.

"Tired."

"Sleeping?"

"Not really."

"Nightmares?"

Sydney shrugs

"You have a check-up with the doctor tomorrow afternoon." Sark reminds

"I remember."

"Here" Sark tosses Sydney a bag then walks back into his room with his backpack.

Sydney frowns then opens the bag smiling when she sees a black and white stuffed dog with long ears. "Baby's first stuffed animal." 'From Sark.' She hugs the dog, 'That was sweet of him.' She looks up as Sark walks to the door, "Thanks Sark."

Sark nods walking out of the cabin, 'I'm getting to her.'

AFTER MIDNIGHT

Sark frowns when he hears a shriek closing his book he heads back to Sydney's door and knocks briefly then enters the room to find Sydney sitting up shaking. "Sydney you OK?" He questions sitting on the edge of the bed. When Sydney doesn't answer he reaches out touching her shoulder. Slowly she looks at him and he gently touches her cheek, "What was it about?"

Sydney shivers at his gentle touch and concerned tone as well as the wave of lust that hits her.

Sark leans in gently kissing her forehead then looks at her searching her eyes for any hint of anger. 'Oh what the hell' He kisses her gently then pulls back "Going to hit me?" He asks with a tone of teasing seriousness.

"No" She whispers

"And if I just happen to kiss you again will you hit me?" He asks as their lips are millimeters apart.

"No" Sydney says hoarsely.

Sark kisses her again mentally smiling as she gives into the kiss, 'Who cares if she slaps me later.'

Needing to breathe Sydney breaks the kiss and stares at Sark, 'He kissed me again... I know I should hit him but... I can't.' She looks away biting her lip.

"Going to hit me?"

"No." 'Oh god what have I done?'

Sark watches as a tear slides down her cheek, "Why are you crying?" He asks softly.

"Nothing."

"Then why are you crying?"

Sydney glances at him then looks away, "You made me forget."

"Made you forget what?"

"About everything that has happened." She whispers

"And that bothers you because of our past." Sark runs his fingers through her hair.

"What bothers me is that it doesn't bother me." Sydney whispers "I just want to forget... for one night." She lifts her hand to his cheek and kisses him, "Help me forget... please." She pleads desperately.

'She'll hate me regardless of what I do.' Sark meets her lips in a passionate kiss.

MORNING

"Regrets?" Sark asks softly as they lie in bed facing each other.

"I know I should but" Sydney shrugs "I don't"

"Good. Regretting sex... especially great sex... is a waste of time." Sark brushes his knuckles down her cheek chuckling when she blushes. "Never thought you'd be the embarrassed type"

"Hello do you remember I'm carrying an extra 20 pounds?" She gestures to her middle.

"Didn't bother you last night when you begged for more." Sark smirks

"Two years without sex and pregnancy horniness." Sydney shrugs then inhales sharply her hand going to her side.

"You OK?" Sark asks

Sydney nods rubbing her side, "He just wanted to remind me he exists."

"You really love him." Sark remarks as he sees Sydney's expression.

"Despite everything he's my baby." Sydney shrugs "I tried not to feel anything for him but it didn't last. He's an innocent pawn in all of this. He needs someone to love him rather than to have everyone use him."

'Wonder what she means.' Sark looks at the clock, "Hungry?"

"Sure."

"What do you want to eat?"

"Surprise me."

"That I can do."

Sydney watches as Sark pulls on his pajama bottoms walking out of the room. She sighs 'I know last night shouldn't have happened but it did. He was right... can't ignore great sex. And that was incredible sex. I've never had such intense sex and it was with Sark of all people. I know I shouldn't want him but I do, probably because I haven't had sex in two years. He wanted me despite how big I am.'

HOUR LATER

"Oh" Sydney winces her hand going to her side.

"You OK?"

Sydney nods "He's in a good mood." She looks at Sark then moves closer taking his hand she presses it against her side. She smiles when she sees his expression.

Sark chuckles when he feels the sharp movement, "Definitely a Bristow."

"Yeah." Sydney tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. "He is."

"Have you decided what you're going to name him?"

"No." Sydney says quickly. "I should probably go take a shower." She slowly stands walking away leaving Sark on the couch.

Sark closes his eyes taking a deep breath, 'Just when we're having a moment without fighting she shuts me out.'

Sydney leans against the closed bathroom door, "Shouldn't trust him Sydney. If he knew the truth..." she looks at her middle and smiles sadly, "No one will take you from me OK? You're safe."

LATE AFTERNOON: DRS OFFICE

Sydney steps out of the office where she finds Sark waiting in the car. She gets in.

"Everything OK?" Sark asks as Sydney buckles the seatbelt.

Sydney nods staring out the car window. After driving in silence she speaks, "It can't happen again."

Sark stiffens briefly then nods, "Fine. That is your decision."

"I can't risk it Sark. I can't risk the complications that come with us being involved... even if its just sex there's still complications."

"Fine."

Sydney closes her eyes feeling a strange sense of loss at the idea of not having that feeling of safety she felt the night before ever again.

LATER THAT NIGHT: CABIN

Sydney heads back to her bedroom curling up she silently cries.

Sark sits on the couch, 'You knew she'd be like this.'

'Why did I say never again?' Sydney asks herself as she wipes at the tears. 'He made me feel safe... but he's Sark. It can't happen again.' She tells herself.

CHAPTER 4

WEEK LATER

Sark frowns when he hears the sound of Sydney sobbing in the bedroom. He takes a deep breath and opens the door to find Sydney sitting on the bed crying. He sits on the edge of the bed and strokes her arm, "What's wrong?"

"I want my Dad." Sydney manages to get out between sobs. "I just want my Dad."

Sark strokes her hair as she cries herself back to sleep. 'She's been crying for him every night since we slept together.' Sark kisses her head,

'I'll talk to her tomorrow.' He stands pulling the covers up he quietly exits the room.

NEXT MORNING

Sark looks at Sydney as she picks at her breakfast, "You should eat."

"I'm not hungry." Sydney whispers leaning back in her chair she hugs herself.

"Want to talk about it?"

Sydney shakes her head trying to keep from crying again.

"Its really hitting you isn't it?"

"What?"

"The fact you haven't seen Jack in two years."

Sydney stands walking into the living room she sits on the couch hugging herself trying to keep from bursting into tears.

"Sydney" Sark sits on the coffee table across from her, "I know you miss your Dad. You've been waking up crying for him every night the past two weeks." He reaches out wiping away the tears that fall, "Do you want to see your Dad?"

Sydney nods "He wouldn't understand this" she gestures to her middle, "he'd freak out. He'd go on a rampage."

"He loves you Sydney. He's a wreck without you. Of course he'd go on a rampage... you're his daughter... all he loves in the world. Sure this will as you said freak him out but he loves you and he'll get over it. You miss him and he misses you." Sark gently brushes her hair back, "Do you want to see him?"

Sydney nods hesitantly wiping at the tears with the back of her hand, "Their probably watching him though."

"I'll figure something out OK?"

"He won't believe you... he'll probably kill you."

"Then write him a letter on something only you two know about. I'll give it to him."

Sydney looks at him, "Why are you doing this? Dad is more likely to kill you than trust you."

Sark shrugs "I don't like seeing you this miserable and its not good for either of you."

"He can't know we slept together."

"I'm sure as hell won't tell him." Sark says dryly. "The man would bloody shoot me for even glancing at you."

Sydney sniffles "I want my Dad."

"Then I'll figure out a way so you can see him."

"OK." Sydney gives him a faint smile.

Sark stands and leans down kissing Sydney's forehead then walks back to the kitchen. "You should finish your breakfast." He picks up the plate returning to the living room he hands it to Sydney.

"Thanks."

LATER

Sydney sits on the porch chair staring at the pad of paper before her.

"You've been staring at that pad of paper for half an hour." Sark says amused

Sydney looks up "Its kind of hard to write 'Hey Dad I'm alive'. You think it wouldn't be but it is."

"Well take a break. You need exercise"

"Are you implying I need exercise because I'm fat?" Sydney asks dangerously.

"No I'm saying you need exercise because the doctor told me to make sure you get some. Now come on." Sark takes the pad of paper from Sydney setting it inside he holds his hand out to her.

Sydney allows him to pull her to her feet. "Oh fine."

"And for the record..." Sark leans in his lips inches from her ear, "you aren't fat."

Sydney shivers then lifts her brow.

Sark smirks "You're the type of woman who looks incredible pregnant or not."

"And you pay attention to things like that?"

Sark shrugs "I pay attention to everything... especially things that involve you."

They walk through the woods occasionally talking but mostly remaining silent until they reach the lakefront. Sydney smiles sitting on a rock. She watches as Sark tosses rocks into the water. "Did you figure out a way for me to see my Dad?"

"Not everything. I have an idea. Don't worry about it. I'll figure it all out."

"Why are you doing this?" Sydney asks "And don't give me the bullshit line of my parents. What's the reason?"

"Because you asked me." Sark answers simply. He looks at Sydney, "I know everyone believes I'm a sociopath or psychopath, take your pick. I'm not... I'm just a guy who sees the world in gray. I don't choose sides"

"Yet you get paid by one side."

"I don't choose though. I just do what I am paid for."

"Don't you ever hate it?"

Sark sighs "The only time I ever hated it was the day I found out about the explosion."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe because you challenged me like no one ever has, well except Irina. We were always at a draw and no matter how hard we tried, we couldn't get pass it."

"I wonder why we couldn't... I mean it's obvious we could have and would have but didn't." Sydney frowns "Does that make sense?"

"Some." Sark joins her on the rock, "I think we didn't succeed because we liked the challenge of fighting and outwitting each other."

"I did outwit you a lot."

"And you hit me a lot."

"Yeah." Sydney smiles "It was always fun... in a weird and twisted way." She tilts her head, "For a long time I tried to figure out why you did things the way you did."

"And what conclusion did you come to?"

"None. I stopped after a while."

"We're a lot alike Bristow. Our backgrounds are even similar."

"What your Mom tried to kill you too?"

Sark chuckles "No."

"Then how are we similar?"

"My mother died when I was a boy. My father... god knows who or where he is." Sark says bitterly.

"Who raised you?"

"Military school."

"Ouch."

"It wasn't so bad." Sark shrugs "More structured than bloody American schools."

Sydney grins "Probably."

"Daddy Dearest sent me there with orders that there be no record of who he is."

"So he's not in any of your school records?"

"No. I doubt they ever saw him in person."

"And you aren't curious about him?"

"He sent me there." Sark shrugs "If he has a better chance of finding me than I have of finding him. I learned a long time ago that blood doesn't make a Father."

Sydney nods "What was your Mom like?" She asks curiously.

"I don't remember much about her." Sark admits

"Oh." Sydney rubs her side, "How'd you meet Irina?"

"When I was fifteen she showed up at school looking to find two protégés. Alison, Thomas and I were the highest ranking students. She decided to train the three of us and we left school. Thomas was killed two years later in a car accident so Ali and I became the heirs."

"Who wanted it more?"

"Alison. I'm not the boss type. I like having my freedom."

"Did you love Dorne?" Sydney asks curiously.

"Not really sure. If I ever gave thought to things then maybe I was but I never was much for thinking about feelings. Always found they complicated things."

"That they do." Sydney sighs.

"If you're alive I wonder if Ali is as well." Sark says thoughtfully.

"If she is she'll probably want to finish what she started." Sydney says dryly.

"She doesn't know about this place." Sark assures "I never told her about it."

Sydney nods "There's not a lot written about you." She remarks

"The past is the past... I like to keep it there."

"So what is the biggest thing they don't know about you?" Sydney asks curiously.

"Since you told me this one then I'll give you one of mine."

"Good. Make it a good one."

"A good one huh... all right." Sark looks at Sydney, "Irina is the only one who knows this one."

"What?"

"I have a seven year old daughter... somewhere."

Sydney starts in surprise, "OK that is a big secret. Where is she?"

"Not sure. Her mother died when she was six months old in a car accident. She lived with her Grandparents until they died when she was four. I'm not exactly father material so she ended up being adopted by some distant relative of her mother's somewhere in the States. I haven't seen her since she left England and even then I only saw her a few times and always at a distance."

"What's her name?"

"Faith."

"So you were a teenager when she was born?"

Sark nods

"Are you going to look for her?"

"Perhaps when she's older I will but now... she's a kid who doesn't need the hassle of me being in her life. It's better that I don't know where she is and she doesn't know who I am."

"Does Mom know where your daughter is?"

"Probably. If she knows she won't tell me... unless it's an extreme situation."

"You aren't curious about her?"

"Truth is I do think about her from time to time. But I know she's better off without me. If her mother was alive I'd still stay away."

"Did you love her mother?"

"In a way" Sark admits "She was my first, and pretty much only, friend outside of this life."

"Did she know what you did?"

"She knew enough. Her parents kicked her out when they found out she was pregnant so Irina arranged for her to live with some associates of hers."

"Do you miss them?"

"There are times I do." He admits "But like I said... I'm not exactly the father type." He looks at Sydney sadly, "Wherever Faith is she's better

off." He looks back at the water.

"I won't tell anyone." Sydney promises

"I know."

Sydney runs her hands over her middle, "I wish I could give him a normal life but it won't happen... whether or not he's with me he won't be normal."

"Are you ever going to tell me the truth behind him?"

"I guess we'll have to see."

"Still trying to decide whether or not to trust me?"

"Trusting you isn't that easy... not after all that's happened." Sydney says stiffly. 'Especially if you found out the truth.' She stands walking a few feet.

"You'll tell me when you feel like you can trust me with it."

"I don't want him hurt. The more people who know the more chance he has of being hurt." She bites her lip, "I don't want him to be hurt and I know he will be."

"You can't protect a child from everything in the world Sydney."

"I can try to protect him from a lot of things especially those who would hurt him."

Sark joins her as she stands a few feet from the water, "You'll tell me when you are ready." He kisses her temple "And despite how you feel about me and what I've done I will keep my promise and help you protect him." He looks at the water, "How about a swim?"

"Its too cold." Sydney protests

Sark steps away from Sydney "Come on Bristow, where is the Bristow spirit?" He asks pulling off his boots and socks.

"Are you insane? Its not even 65 degrees out and the water must be cold." Sydney points out as he strips down to his boxer briefs and wades out into the water. "Sark you have completely lost it." Sydney laughs as he dives down then comes back up.

"Come on Bristow. You know you want too." Sark calls as he treads the water. "Don't be a wimp. No ones around."

Sydney shakes her head, "Nope not going in there."

"I guess I best you again."

"You've never bested me Sark." Sydney argues

"Oh I have... many times. This is just another one of those times."

Sydney scowls

"Come on Bristow you aren't going to let me have the last word are you?"

'Oh I can't let him win this one.' "Fine." Sydney strips down to her tank top and panties and removes her bra then wades into the water. "This water is freezing." Sydney yelps

"Suck it up."

Sydney ducks under the water then comes up to find Sark a few feet away. "I'm not a wimp." She sticks her tongue out at him.

"Good to know."

Sydney splashes him, "Don't pick on the pregnant lady."

"Who says I'm picking on you?" Sark demands as he treads water about a foot away from Sydney. "You wanted to swim... just didn't have the guts to do it without some motivation."

"Its not a matter of guts its a matter of its freezing cold and I'm pregnant."

"You won't drown."

"I know I won't. I'm just saying its cold." She splashes him.

"Hey stop that."

"Nope." Sydney splashes him again grinning at his annoyed expression. 'He looks so cute when he's annoyed.' Sydney stops thoughtfully, 'Damn I just said he's cute.' She frowns, 'Oh hell.' "So why do you like to annoy me?"

"You amuse me." Sark shrugs "Constantly challenge me." He swims closer "Make me think."

"And?" Sydney tilts her head.

"You frustrate me." Sark swims behind her "I've wanted you since the moment I saw you." He murmurs his lips inches from her ear.

Sydney shivers at his close proximity "Sark don't"

"Why? This isn't a one sided attraction Sydney... never has been."

"Us involved even just as sex results in trouble. I don't need the hassle of it."

"You're scared."

Sydney turns to glare at him, "I'm not scared!"

"Yes you are. You're scared because that night was more intense than you ever had with the Boy Scout. The fact that the passion we have in going head to head in the field would also occur with sex shouldn't be a surprise."

Sydney turns to swim back to shore when Sark pulls her back against him, "Sark let me go!" She struggles against him. "Sark let me go!" She hisses

"Passion is needed in life and we have it." He slides his hand down her front.

"Sark do" Sydney gasps as she feels his hand slide inside her panties and her struggle stops as he gently caresses her.

"You feel it Sydney..." Sark murmurs "you just can't admit it." He smirks faintly as she lifts her hips.

"Sark" she moans

"Julian" Sark murmurs "My name is Julian."

"Sark"

Hearing that Sark stops his light caress

"Don't stop" Sydney whimpers lifting her hips.

"Say my name. I want to hear you say my name."

Sydney whimpers "Julian, don't stop" she pleads then whimpers as he continues his wanted... yet unwanted assault.

Sark buries his face in her hair as she cries his name in pleasure. 'She cried my name... my real name.' He smiles faintly. 'It sounds good coming from her.'

"I hate you." Sydney chokes out.

Sark forces her to look at him, "You want me." He says fiercely. "You want sex without limits or boundaries."

"I want to rip you into pieces." Sydney hisses

"No you don't." Sark gently brushes her damp hair back as it starts to rain, "You want uninhibited passion. You want to give into your darker side... the side you hid from Vaughn." He kisses her brutally tasting the anger and fear as the tears fall. "Admit it Sydney." He murmurs against her lips.

"Yes" Sydney whispers pained. "I want it."

Sark wipes at the tears streaking down her face then kisses her lightly. "It stays between us." He assures

Sydney nods

Sark looks up at the mid afternoon sky as the rain falls. "We should get back." They swim to shore and dress in silence ignoring the damp and uncomfortable feeling of their clothes. Sark holds his hand out to Sydney once she's dressed.

Sydney tentatively takes his hand and allows him to walk ahead of her helping her step over rocks and debris as the rain starts to pour down. 'I want him so bad. I want to curl up in his arms and feel the safety I get with him. I want to trust him. I know he wants to be able to trust me yet I have this secret.' Feeling a sharp kick in her side Sydney stops in her tracks her free hand going to her side thoughtfully, 'You want me to tell him.'

When he realizes Sydney has stopped Sark stops and looks at her, "What's wrong?"

Sydney looks at him through the rain, "I want to tell you."

"Tell me what?"

"The truth about him."

"You can tell me at the cabin. Now come on we need to get out of the rain." Sark turns to walk only to have her not move. "Sydney"

"Now while I have the nerve." She says stubbornly.

Sark looks at her and knows she won't move until he knows, "All right. What is the truth?"

"He's Rambaldi... at least that's what I was told."

"What do you mean he's Rambaldi?"

"The prophecy said I'd bring the second coming of Rambaldi. I don't know the full story but apparently they found some hidden tissue of Rambaldi and found a way to supposedly clone him."

Sark stares at her, "You're bloody serious."

Sydney nods, "Now do you see why I ran and why I didn't tell you the truth?"

"I promised you nothing would happen to him... and I'm going to keep that promise... regardless of who he is." Sark kisses her forehead, "Now come on let's get inside."

WHILE LATER

Sydney sits on the couch in warm pajamas and robe before the fireplace. 'I told him. God I hope I didn't make a mistake.' She strokes her middle.

"Here" Sark hands Sydney a mug of tea.

"Thanks" Sydney takes the mug wrapping her hands around it she stares into the fireplace.

Sark sits next to her with his own mug of tea. "How is this possible Sydney? I know some organizations are working on cloning but as far as I've heard no one is this close."

"I don't know how but they did it." Sydney shrugs

"How sure are you that he is a clone?"

"I feel it." She bites her lip, "It's hard to explain other than to say I feel it."

"And why are you telling me? You did say less than an hour ago that you didn't trust me with this secret."

"I know it sounds weird but he trusts you."

"Do you?"

Sydney bites her lip, "I guess I'm going to have to trust you with this."

"You didn't want to tell me because of the Rambaldi artifacts."

Sydney glares at him, "He's not an artifact." She says angrily. "He's going to be a normal child."

"He won't be one Sydney" Sark says gently. "Especially if he does have the traits the original had."

"I don't care." Sydney says stubbornly as she hugs her middle protectively. "He's a baby not a science experiment or artifact."

Seeing the flash of anger in her eyes Sark winces 'Motherly instinct tenfold.' "I didn't say that. Look I'll see what I can find on their plans for him. It would be easier if you told your parents as well."

"But"

"Irina has the sources to find out more." When he sees her expression he sets his mug down and reaches out brushing her hair behind her ear, "Irina wasn't the one who had the obsession about the artifacts. She wanted to know about the prophecy."

"And he's part of it."

"So are you."

"I need to tell Dad first. As hard as telling Dad is its still easier to tell him than it is to tell Mom."

"I bet." Sark runs his fingers through her hair.

"God, Dad is going to freak out that I didn't call him when I got away."

"How do you think he's going react when he finds out you called me?"

"Angry... confused... pissed off... so many words." She sighs "Hopefully he'll get over it and understand."

"It might be better if we go to a neutral area so he doesn't find this place."

"Dad wouldn't tell."

"If something happened to you he'd blame me and he'd go anywhere he could think of to find me... and this would be one of the places."

Sydney nods "So where do we go?"

"I'll figure something out."

"OK" She takes a sip of her tea, "I'm trusting you here Sark."

"And that trust won't be broken." Sark picks up his mug taking a sip. "Despite how I am I don't break promises"

"Yet you've sold out Sloane and Mom"

"Survival. Irina knows I'd do anything to survive and she forgives it because she's the same way."

"And if to survive you had to tell about him would you?"

"No. I promised I wouldn't. I never promised Irina anything but my loyalty."

"Yet loyalty equals promises."

"Not always. Not in our world."

"So does that apply to him as well?"

"No... for the first time in a long time I'm going to be loyal and not break promises."

Sydney nods taking a sip of her tea.

AFTER MIDNIGHT

Sydney notices the scratches on Sark's back as he reaches over to turn off the lamp, "Sorry" she gently touches one of the scratches.

Sark turns off the lamp and settles facing her, "Pain and pleasure go hand in hand love."

"You have a warped sense of outlook." Sydney remarks sleepily.

"We'll talk about that in the morning." Sark chuckles as he pulls the covers up, "Going to regret this tomorrow?"

"I didn't regret it last time Sark."

"Yet you said never again."

"I can change my mind." Sydney yawns

"Get some sleep."


	4. Chapters 5 and 6 M ratings in some areas

CHAPTER 5

COUPLE DAYS LATER

Sydney opens her eyes as she feels the bed shift and smiles seeing the mug in Sark's hand. She sits up taking the mug, "Thanks" she takes a sip.

"I've figured it all out."

"What?"

"How you can see Jack without anyone finding out."

"How?" Sydney asks excitedly.

"You'll see. Now we leave this afternoon."

"Where?"

"Just over the stateline in California."

"Another place of yours?"

Sark nods "In another name that no one knows about. Its easier to make an escape if need be. We'll go there then I'll fly to LA and see Jack."

"How?"

"Don't worry about it."

"I'll try."

"Good." He brushes her hair back "What do you want for breakfast?"

"Um... peanut butter and banana sandwich?" She asks hopefully.

"For breakfast?"

Sydney nods happily

"All right if that's what you want." Sark stands walking out of the bedroom.

'He spoils us.' Sydney grins taking a sip of her tea. 'I like being spoiled.' She looks at her middle as she feels the baby kick, 'So do you huh?' She takes a sip of her tea. She smiles as Sark returns with a plate. "Thanks" she takes the plate biting into the sandwich, "At least its not pickles and peanut butter." She grins as he settles beside her with his own tea. "Ooh that sounds good."

"Eat that sandwich and if you're still hungry I'll make you another one."

"So can I ask you something?"

"Ask away... doesn't mean I'll answer."

"How'd you end up with the name Julian?"

"One of Mother's favorite uncles was named Julian."

"What's your middle name?"

"Alexander." Sark says after a moment of debating thought.

"How long have you been going by Sark?"

"Since I was in school and I discovered that the easiest way to step away from the past is if you erase it. Unlike Ali I never wanted to hold onto my life before school."

"So what is your real last name?"

"Not getting that one Bristow. Sark is my legal last name."

Sydney nods finishing off the sandwich.

"Still hungry?"

"Yeah."

"Peanut butter and pickles or another banana?"

"Wonder what they'd taste like together." Sydney muses

"That what you want?"

Sydney nods "Yes."

Shaking his head Sark sighs, "All right."

THAT AFTERNOON

Sark looks at Sydney who is staring out the car window lost in thought. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Sydney glances at him.

"You've been quiet for an hour."

Sydney shrugs "Just thinking."

"About?"

"Lots of things." She closes her eyes taking a deep breath. "Sark"

"Hmm"

"Tell me about your daughter." She requests

Sark stiffens slightly. "Not much to tell kitten... I didn't spend a lot of time with her."

Sydney smiles faintly at the nickname he gave her then asks "What was she like?"

"Typical child I guess. Like I said I stayed away."

"Yet you saw her from time to time." Sydney points out

"A couple times a year I'd check in on her. Make sure she was happy with her grandparents."

"Was she?"

"She was as happy as she could be I guess. She was a spirited child, always into something. The last time I saw her was the day she was sent to the States. The Nanny her Grandparents had hired had gotten her all dressed up for the trip and the minute Faith was outside she went on a rampage and ended up head to toe in dirt and mud."

"You never spent time with her?"

"I did before her mother died. Rebecca's parents didn't know anything about me and after Rebecca died I knew it would be better to stay away."

"Who does Faith look like you or her mother?"

"She looks exactly like her mother... acts like her as well. Until you I'd never met anyone half as stubborn as Rebecca."

"Ever wonder what Faith's like now?"

"Hopefully she's more like her mother than me." Sark says dryly.

"The world isn't ready for another version of you." Sydney laughs

Sark chuckles "I mean like most parents want for their kids I want her to be better than me... normal. Or close to normal."

"Worlds not normal though." Sydney points out.

"I know. I just..." Sark glances at Sydney sadly "don't want her to end up like me. Which is why I stay away."

"You've never thought about looking for her?"

"I've thought about it... especially these last few years but I realized something"

"What?"

"Despite the fact I'm pretty much retired she still doesn't need to be involved in this world. Maybe when she's a little older I'll look for her but now... not a good idea."

Sydney nods

Seeing her thoughtful expression Sark reaches out stroking her hair, "You'll be fine Sydney. You love him despite knowing the truth."

"He's going to end up in one screwed up family." Sydney says sadly. "I mean face it parenting in my family... really sucks. I mean my mother has tried to kill me and my Dad. We've tried to kill her. Dad and I had a non speaking relationship unless it was birthdays or holidays for years."

"Yet you turned out fine. He'll turn out fine... even if he turns out to be a genius who has prophetic visions."

"With a legion of maniacs trying to kidnap him or kill him." Sydney sighs "He's never going to have a normal life."

"Perhaps not but you don't know that. Maybe the reason he chose you for this was so that he could have a chance at a normal life. From all that people know about Rambaldi he was a genius who was used and abused for his abilities. Maybe this time things could be different for him."

"Maybe." Sydney sighs "Or he could become one screwed up adult just like the rest of the Bristows."

"Guess you'll just have to see."

"Yeah."

NEXT NIGHT: HOUSE

Sark strokes Sydney's hair as she lies in his arms, "Sure you'll be OK?"

"Just don't be gone long and don't get caught." Sydney says sleepily.

"I won't." Sark promises

"I have a feeling this is going to end." Sydney says sadly.

"It's your decision whether or not it ends Sydney. Despite whether or not the sex ends I will keep my promise to help you."

"I know."

"Jack's going to want you to go back with him."

"Yeah. I think that somewhat scares me. It means we'll be out in the open."

"I doubt the Covenant would try to grab you in the open like that. Besides you'll have more protection there with your friends."

"That's not the problem... I just don't know if I can trust everyone there. I know that despite his other agendas, Dad would never hurt me and I think with time he'd be just as overprotective with him. I know Dixon and the others wouldn't hurt me. I just don't know if I can trust the new people there." Sydney rests her chin on his chest looking at him.

"I'll see what I can find out about them."

Sydney nods

"What?" Sark asks seeing her thoughtful expression.

"What's she like?" Sydney asks curiously.

"Who?"

"Vaughn's wife."

"I won't deny she isn't beautiful and smart. She's the daughter of a senator. She's connected to some high level intelligence agencies between the US, London, and Russia."

"As much as I want to hate her I can't."

"Why?"

She lifts her shoulder, "Because he's happy. You can't fault someone for being happy."

"Even if it hurts you?" Sark asks puzzled by her emotions

Sydney shrugs "This would hurt him more."

"Us or the fact you are pregnant?"

Sydney looks at her middle and sighs, "Both."

"Why aren't you angry?"

"I thought I would be but I'm not. For a while I thought that he wouldn't believe I was dead."

"It was quite convincing kitten."

"I know."

"Its late you should sleep."

Sydney nods

NEXT MORNING

Sark sits on the edge of the bed, "Need anything before I go?" He asks softly as he runs his fingers through Sydney's hair.

"No." Sydney stretches yawning. "I'm fine." She winces feeling a sharp kick, "Ow that hurt" She scowls at her middle. "Watch it kid. It's too early."

Sark kisses her forehead, "We should be here late tomorrow."

Sydney nods "Here" she hands Sark the letter she had painstakingly wrote for her Dad.

"If he still doesn't believe me then I will call you."

"OK" Sydney straddles Sark's lap and kisses him deeply. Feeling his hands caress her back Sydney presses closer as an intense wave of lust hits her.

"Syd" Sark groans breaking the kiss hissing as she presses into him, "kitten I really should get going."

"Once more... please?" Sydney's hands go to the buckle of his belt. "This might be the last time... for a while or even good." She bites his lower lip, "You know you want too" she licks his lower lip smirking as he groans.

"Oh hell" Sark deepens the kiss

WHILE LATER

Sark kisses Sydney's forehead chuckling at her pleased expression, "I really have to go."

"I know." Sydney yawns

Sark pulls the covers up "Get some rest."

"'k" As Sark walks to the door Sydney calls, "Sark"

"Yes?"

"Thanks... for everything."

Sark nods walking out of the room.

Sydney curls up hugging his pillow, 'Be careful.' She buries her face in the pillow inhaling his scent. 'God he smells good.'

AFTER MIDNIGHT: JACK'S HOUSE

Jack enters his house then starts in surprise when he finds Sark standing before the mantle looking at a picture. "Sark what the hell are you doing in my house?"

Sark glances at his lover's father, "We need to talk... truce?" He asks when he sees Jack's gun in hand.

"We have nothing to talk about." Jack grinds out

Sark nods at the table where his gun is, "I think that proves I don't want trouble."

Jack regards the younger man, "Why are you here?"

"I'm here about Sydney."

Jack winces at the mention of his daughter, "She's dead."

"Then why are you looking into her death?" Sark asks calmly.

"Because I want to know who killed her."

"She's not dead." Sark says

"How would you know?"

"Because I know where she is... and she wants to see you." Sark nods at the table, "She wanted me to bring you that."

Jack looks at Sark then the envelope on the coffee table beside the assassin's gun. "How do I know you didn't forge it?"

"I may know her hand writing but I don't know what she wrote." Sark sits on the chair next to the couch. "Read it... then if you believe me I'll take you... and only you to her."

Jack stares at the man then makes up his mind, 'If he wanted to kill me he would have the moment I stepped inside.' He picks up the envelope opening it he removes a piece of paper relieved to see Sydney's handwriting. Keeping his gun in hand he begins to read.

'Dad,

I know this is a surprise for Sark to come to you on my behalf but I have my reasons. I know he's not the person you'd want me to trust but he was the first person I thought of... and didn't want to get you involved in this until things had calmed down.

I know what you're thinking... have I been with Sark this whole time? The answer is no. I was somewhere else... with some other people.

I know you are also wondering if it is me writing this or Sark wrote it but here's something that may sway your thoughts.

A few months after Mom's 'death' I had a bad nightmare and you were home. I crawled into bed with you and you made up a story to help me forget my nightmare.

How would Sark know that?

I know this is confusing why Sark is there rather than me but there's a really good reason. One you'll understand when your here. Please Daddy... trust him for now? It's very important. Sark will tell you some of what's going on but the biggest thing you need to hear from me.

Sydney'

Jack takes a deep breath, "She's alive?"

"Very much so. She managed to survive being there."

"Where is there?" Jack demands

"She is still trying to figure that part out. I know you don't want to trust me but she does... at least for the time being she does."

"Who had her?"

"I will tell you all she wanted me to tell you but that can't happen here. We need to get back before anyone finds out I'm here in Los Angeles."

"How long has she been with you?" Jack inquires

"Just over a month. She's been trying to get up the courage to contact you. She's worried that if she does they'll find her."

"Why you?"

Sark tilts his head, "I'm not sure. She never gave me a totally understandable answer."

"How bad was she hurt?" Jack demands

"She's been to a doctor... under an alias. He checked her out... healed broken bones, scars, bruises, and such. She's fine now other than nightmares."

"Where is she?"

"Somewhere safe."

"Take me to her." Jack orders

Sark nods picking up his gun, "All right."

HOUR LATER: JET

"Here is what I've collected on who had her." Sark hands Jack a folder. "It's not much but its enough for now. Their called the Covenant. They like Sloane are obsessed with Rambaldi."

"How did Sydney survive the explosion?"

"Not entirely sure. She doesn't remember anything after shooting Alison until she woke up there."

Jack scans through the file, "You don't have much on them... why?"

"They are a small yet powerful group, able to hide."

"What does Irina know about them?" Jack demands

"She doesn't know Sydney's alive."

"Why?" Jack inquires

"Sydney is... hesitant to tell Irina she's alive. She's not sure if she can trust her."

"Good point."

"The biggest reason though is that she wanted to see you first before delving into the whole Irina issue."

"How is she?"

"Good times and bad. Some times she's fine... others she's miserable."

"Why didn't you contact me or Irina when Sydney came to you?"

"She asked me not too. And if I had gone behind her back she would have bloody killed me."

"If any harm comes to Sydney because of you I swear you won't even make it to lock up."

"I made her a promise and I'm sticking by it." Sark says coldly.

LATE EVENING: HOUSE

Hearing car doors slam shut Sydney opens her eyes and yawns as she runs her fingers through her hair wincing at the sharp kick to her ribs, "Hey don't." She slowly sits up rubbing her side as the front door opens and in walks Sark and a few steps behind her Dad. "Dad" she says happily.

"Sydney" Jack walks over to the couch and his eyes narrow as he gets a closer look of his daughter seeing her obviously pregnant belly.

Seeing her Dad's expression Sydney shrugs sheepishly, "Surprise." She says weakly. When she sees the telltale Jack Bristow rising temper look she hastily adds, "It's not Sark's, Daddy."

Hearing that Jack feels his temper alleviate somewhat.

"I will leave you two to talk." Sark says knowing the father and daughter have a lot to talk about. He heads up the stairs.

Jack sits next to Sydney, "What the hell is going on Sydney? Whose child is this? Where have you been?"

"The prophecy was right Dad." Sydney says dryly.

"What do you mean?"

"Remember it said I'd be part of the second coming?"

Jack nods

"He's the second coming" Sydney looks at her middle sadly "he's Rambaldi... or more precisely Rambaldi's clone."

"What? How?"

"I don't know how... they never fully explained it." Sydney shrugs

"How'd this happen?" Jack demands

Sydney bites her lip "One night six months ago, they sedated me. A few days later they sedated me again and two months later... they told me I was pregnant."

"Why didn't you call me when you escaped?"

"I was scared." Sydney admits "I knew they'd be watching you and I didn't want to drag you into this."

"So you went to Sark instead!"

"Because I had to go to someone who I knew they wouldn't watch."

"It's Sark, Sydney."

"I was scared all right! I didn't know how you'd react or anyone else would to find out I was not only alive but pregnant with a clone!"

"How do you know they told you the truth about it being a clone?"

"I just do." Sydney shrugs "It's hard to explain."

Jack rubs his forehead, "Does Sark know?"

Sydney nods

"Damn it Sydney"

"It was my choice Dad." Sydney says angrily. "Like you have reasons for doing things I have them. And Sark has proven he won't betray me."

"Sark would do anything for money" Jack argues

"I don't think he will this time." Sydney retorts.

"You don't know that!"

"I do" Sydney says stubbornly. "He could have turned me over to the Covenant when he met me. He could have turned me in at any time yet he hasn't."

"He could just be waiting until the child's born Sydney"

"He won't." Sydney snaps

"Since when do you trust Sark?" Jack demands "He's tried to kill you and you've tried to kill him."

"Yeah well let me point out you took off with Mom to Mexico... alone." Sydney argues "And she tried to kill all of us yet you trusted her." Sydney says stubbornly.

"That is totally different Sydney and you know it!" Jack stands pacing the room.

"You have to trust me Dad. I know what I'm doing."

"Do you Sydney?" Jack demands "Because this... deal with Sark you made makes me wonder"

Sydney scowls "I'm doing what I have to do to protect my baby. And despite everything that brought this about" she gestures to her middle "I'm not going to let anyone hurt him... that includes the Covenant, the CIA, Mom, Sark or you. He's not going to become a science project or used for whatever purpose they'd use him for." Sydney bites her lip blinking back tears.

Seeing her expression Jack sits next to her "Come here" he pulls her into a hug pressing his lips to her hair. "It's going to be OK. We'll figure something out."

"He maybe a clone but he's just a baby." Sydney sniffles "Despite how all of this happened he's my responsibility."

"And he's a Bristow" Jack adds

"Yeah he is." Sydney smiles sadly. "I missed you Daddy."

"I missed you too sweetheart." Jack strokes her hair.

AFTER MIDNIGHT

Jack strokes Sydney's hair as she drifts back to sleep. Once he's sure she's asleep he stands walking out of the room quietly closing the door behind him he heads down to the kitchen where Sark is working, "She's asleep." He sits at the table, "Does she have nightmares every night?"

"Pretty much." Sark answers looking at Jack, "It takes a while for her to calm down."

"She was the same way as a child. She wouldn't go back to sleep unless someone stayed with her until she was." Jack regards Sark, "What are you planning Sark?"

"Nothing."

"Why would you willingly help Sydney?"

"She asked me." Sark shrugs

"If you're thinking of taking the boy" Jack warns

"She's already threatened bodily harm... and more." Sark assures "Despite what you think about me I do know the prophecy and what the possible consequences for all of us if someone who shouldn't have him manages to get him." He takes a sip of his wine, "Besides what Sydney would do to me you and Irina would probably do worse."

"Oh we would."

"That's if you can get Sydney to tell Irina about the boy."

"I understand her hesitation in telling Irina. Though I doubt Irina was behind this plan."

"Neither do I. Despite all Irina has done to Sydney she does in her own... twisted way care about Sydney's welfare." Sark takes another sip of his wine, "She loves the boy and she's not going to let anyone stand in her way of giving him a normal life... not even you."

"I wouldn't stand in her way." Jack says quickly.

"I pity anyone who tries to get in her way when it comes to the boy. If she's this fiercely protective now she's going to be worse when he's born." Sark smirks "So Jack how's it feel? You're going to be the Grandfather of the first cloned human."

Jack glares at the younger man.

Sark chuckles at Jack's expression. 'This is going to be bloody interesting.'

CHAPTER 6

NEXT DAY

"Sydney, I think its best if you come back to LA with me." Jack suggests as he and Sydney sit in the living room alone. At Sydney's worried expression he adds, "We'll figure out someway to explain the fact you're pregnant."

"I don't want them to know the truth Dad. I don't want him to become a science experiment." Sydney hugs herself.

"He won't be. We'll tell them something."

"And the Covenant?"

"That is something we can't hide from them Sydney. Telling about the Covenant could help you protect him. We'll tell them you escaped and went into hiding until you were well enough to contact me."

"Who was I with? They won't believe I escaped and survived on my own."

"We'll say you found your way to some strangers who took you in."

"They'll ask who they are."

"Say you want to protect their identity so they don't get dragged into this."

Sydney nods

"Good thing you can throw off a lie detector." Jack says dryly.

"You taught me well." Sydney grins

"Sydney... it might be a good idea to tell your mother you're alive. And about him." Jack nods at Sydney's middle. "She can find out things we can't." He points out.

"You mean tell her the truth about him?"

"You told Sark. You want me to trust Sark will keep this secret... I think we need to trust your Mom to keep it as well." When he sees Sydney's expression he continues "I know its hard Sydney but you were on the verge of trusting her before."

Sydney sighs "Fine. Tell her."

"It's going to take time but we'll figure things out."

"I know."

"I'll contact your mother first and then make the arrangements to head home."

"OK."

"When are you due?" Jack asks

"Late January, early February." Sydney answers thoughtfully as she runs her hands over her middle.

"When was your last check up?" Jack questions

"Few weeks ago."

Jack nods "When we get back we'll get you checked out again."

"Dad"

"Humor me huh?"

Sydney nods "OK."

"One of the biggest things we'll need to deal with is the questions they'll have for you." Jack muses

"This being the biggest." Sydney says dryly as she looks at her middle.

"Unfortunately that is true but things will work out."

"The hardest part is going to be keeping the truth from Dixon..."

"And Vaughn?"

"He's moved on... I guess I am as well." Sydney says sadly.

"Are you going to tell him your alive?"

"He'll find out from Eric either way."

"If you don't want Vaughn to know we could classify your return."

"I really don't care if he knows."

Jack nods "He wasn't good enough for you."

Sydney smiles faintly "That's what Sark said."

"Probably the only thing he and I will ever agree about." Jack says dryly.

"Dad... did Will"

"We'll talk about everything later." Jack says quickly.

"OK"

COUPLE HOURS LATER

Sydney walks into the kitchen where she finds Sark working on his lap top, "Where's Dad?"

"He had some errands to run. He'll be back soon." Sark looks at Sydney. "So you're going back to LA."

Sydney nods "Dad thinks it would be safer for me to go."

"He's right. Not wise to have a baby on the run."

"Yeah." Sydney bites her lip

Sark stands carrying his mug to the sink he rinses it out then turns looking at Sydney. "You'll be fine." He assures

Sydney steps up to Sark and searches his eyes, "Thank you." She kisses him lightly.

"You know how to find me if you need something." Sark tenderly brushes her hair back. "I'm still going to help you figure out all of this." He steps away as they hear the front door open, 'Looks like we're over.' He returns to the table and sits

Sydney tears her eyes away from Sark and opens the refrigerator blinking back tears as she looks for something to eat. 'It's over.' She realizes winces at the sharp almost protesting movement. 'It's over kiddo.' She grabs an apple and straightens up closing the refrigerator she sits at the counter biting into the apple, "Hi Dad." She greets as he walks into the kitchen.

"How was your nap?" Jack asks

"Not long enough... I got hungry."

"There aren't anymore pickles." Sark informs Sydney. "You finished them off earlier."

"I did?"

Sark nods "Also finished off the cheddar and sour cream chips."

"Ooh I had those with cottage cheese." Sydney says dreamily.

"You eat some bloody nasty things." Sark grumbles

"Your mother had mustard on her ice cream." Jack informs Sydney his voice amused.

"Eww" Sydney scrunches up her nose. "That's gross."

"And I thought your peanut butter, pickle and banana sandwiches were gross." Sark mutters

"Try the smell of peanut butter and tuna fish." Jack shudders remembering the times he had to make them for his former wife.

"How'd she take it?" Sydney asks

"As well as she takes anything. She said she'd contact who she needs."

Sydney nods finishing off the apple, "Any cookies?"

"You ate them last night." Sark answers

Sydney sighs "I'm still hungry."

LATE AFTERNOON

As Jack heads out to the waiting car Sark and Sydney are left alone, "I guess I'll see you around kitten." Sark runs his fingers through Sydney's hair barely keeping himself from kissing her. "Take care"

"I will." Sydney bites her lip trying to keep from kissing him.

"Sydney" Jack calls

"You better get out of here once we leave." Sydney warns

"I will." Sark promises "Despite your father's promise not to take me in... doesn't mean he won't have someone else do it."

"Not unless he wants to piss me off." Sydney grins seeing her Dad is still out of sight she takes his hand pressing it to her side where the baby is kicking up a storm. "He wants to say bye."

Sark smiles faintly at the sharp movements, "Good luck kitten."

Hearing footsteps Sydney quickly steps away from Sark releasing his hand, "Thanks."

"Sydney we need to go." Jack says entering the foyer.

Sydney nods grabbing the jacket off the back of the chair. She slips it on and walks with her Dad out of the house. As she's about to open the passenger side door she looks over at the front door where Sark is standing. She takes a deep breath and opens the door getting in. 'I wonder when I'll see him again.' She wonders as she buckles her seatbelt. 'I'm actually going to miss him. Who'd have thought I'd miss Sark.'

MIDNIGHT: LA

Jack looks at Sydney as she dozes in the passenger seat. He glances at her middle as she hugs herself protectively, 'She loves that baby. I guess it shouldn't surprise me.' Jack pulls into the driveway of his house, 'Guess I'm going to have to wake her.' Jack reaches over gently shaking Sydney. "Syd we're here."

Sydney starts yawning, "Oh"

"Come on. Let's get you to bed." Jack turns off the car and gets out grabbing the bags from the trunk as Sydney gets out of the car. "I put the debriefing off until tomorrow morning. Your doctor's appointment is mid afternoon."

"OK" Sydney follows her Dad into the house.

"I'll wake you in the morning." Jack sets Sydney's bag on the chair in the corner.

"OK." Sydney yawns tossing her jacket on the chair.

"Sleep well sweetheart." Jack drops a kiss to her hair.

"Night Dad." Sydney sits on the edge of the bed as her Dad walks out of the bedroom. She runs her hands over her middle, 'Guess it's up to Grandpa to

protect us now. We'll see Sark sooner or later. He has a bad habit of liking to annoy me.'

After changing for bed Jack sits at his bedroom desk and opens his lap top and opens a private, secure chat area.

JACK: We're back.

IRINA: How is she?

JACK: Good. She has a doctor's appointment tomorrow as well as a debriefing.

IRINA: And Sark?

JACK: I kept my promise to leave him alone.

IRINA: Sark keeps his promises

JACK: Yet he betrayed you and Sloane.

IRINA: To survive. Now about Sydney

JACK: She's fine.

IRINA: The boy?

JACK: According to Sark who stole her doctors records from her last check up he is well.

IRINA: Good. If he is who she believes...

JACK: She won't allow anyone to take him Irina... not even you.

IRINA: She doesn't trust me

JACK: You haven't given her any reason too.

IRINA: Why would I harm the boy?

JACK: You've spent your whole life looking into Rambaldi.

IRINA: For her sake I won't.

JACK: Despite everything Sydney is for all purposes his mother. She's already threatened me if I try anything. I lost her once and I won't risk it

again. You try anything to harm her or the boy and I will kill you.

Jack ends the transmission and leans back in his chair, 'I'm going to be a Grandpa.' He shakes his head, "This is going to be interesting."

NEXT MORNING

"How'd you sleep?" Jack asks as he drives towards the office.

"Fine." 'Miss Sark.'

"No nightmares?"

"Nothing too bad." Sydney shrugs

"Are you ready to deal with them?"

"Have little choice." Sydney answers shifting in her seat trying to get comfortable. "They need to know that the Covenant is out there."

WHILE LATER

Sydney takes a deep breath as they walk into the conference room where Dixon, Weiss, and Marshall are waiting. "Hey guys" she greets

Dixon smiles and walks over to his former partner, "Good to see you." He hugs Sydney.

"Good to see you too." Sydney says relieved.

"You look good." Dixon remarks as he looks her over.

Sydney nervously tucks her hair behind her ears, "Thanks."

"Sydney" Marshall says happily.

Sydney smiles at the shy genius "Hey Marshall."

Marshall smiles, "I'm glad you're OK. Things without you... not as interesting."

"Dad told me you got married... congratulations."

"Yeah you met her... briefly." Marshall says "I can't wait to tell you all about my new gadgets."

"That will have to wait until later Marshall." Dixon chuckles

Sydney smiles at Weiss, "Hey Eric."

"Sydney it's good to have you back." Weiss says smiling at the woman.

"Now let's get this debriefing done." Dixon suggests and everyone sits down. "What exactly is this new threat?"

"Their called the Covenant." Sydney answers "They are a more... diabolical version of the Alliance."

"What do they want?" Marshall asks

'My baby' "They want everything Rambaldi... and more." Sydney answers

"There's not much on them. I've contacted all of my sources and so far nothing." Jack informs them.

"What do you know about them Sydney? From your experience." Dixon adds

Sydney proceeds to tell them what they need to know leaving out any mention of Sark and the truth about her baby.

NOON

"How is she doing?" Dixon asks Jack as they watch Sydney catch up with Marshall at the techies station.

"Good."

"And what about the whole Vaughn issue?" Dixon questions

"We've briefly discussed it. She's fine... a little surprised that he married but overall she's all right with it." Jack answers

"Is she going to see him?"

"I have no idea. I hope she doesn't but who knows with Sydney."

"She's avoiding the topic of the baby." Dixon remarks "I take it you know the story?"

"I know enough." Jack says stiffly.

"I take it you'd tell me if it was important."

"It is Sydney's decision."

"Agreed."

Jack glances at his watch, "Excuse me." He walks over to Sydney resting his hand on her shoulder.

Sydney looks up "Hi"

"Ready to go?"

"Sure." Sydney stands "Thanks Marshall." She smiles at the techie then walks with her Dad.

COUPLE HOURS LATER: HOSPITAL

"Well alls well." The doctor informs Sydney and Jack. "You have a very healthy son." He informs Sydney.

"I told you Dad." Sydney says smugly.

"Just wanted to make sure." Jack returns

"Well you're fine." The doctor assures "I want to see you in a couple weeks."

"She'll be here." Jack promises

LATE EVENING: HOUSE

"What's next?" Sydney asks as she and her Dad make dinner.

"Dixon has started the paperwork for back pay and if you want reinstatement. If you take reinstatement you'll be doing desk of course."

"I have nothing else to do." Sydney shrugs "Might as well."

"You can stay here as long as you want." Jack offers "If you don't want to stay here we can look for an apartment for you."

'Stay or move?' She asks herself then smiles faintly as she feels a sharp kick. "Well he's made his vote. We'll stay... for now."

"Good." Jack nods relieved to hear that. "The paperwork for your return is in the process. A car will be ready for you tomorrow."

"Thanks Dad." Sydney says

"Sydney there's something we need to talk about"

"What?"

"Sloane"

Sydney stiffens "I already know. Sark told me."

"I don't trust him either but they do. I just want you to know that he is under a microscope. If he or his organization ever steps over the line he will be sent to prison."

"Is he obeying the terms of his pardon?"

"As far as I know."

"Have you seen him?"

Jack nods, "A few times. Needless to say it never ended well."

Sydney nods "Sark told me you were looking into what happened. Why?"

"Because I didn't believe you were dead."

Sydney looks at her Dad startled, "You didn't?"

"Don't look so surprised sweetheart." Jack smiles "You're a Bristow... and we're hard to keep down." He looks at the vegetables he's cutting up, "Besides I'd know if you were dead."

"You'd think Vaughn would have as well." Sydney says sadly.

"You're going to go see him aren't you."

Sydney nods "There's a lot I have to say to him."

"He's married Sydney... keep that in mind."

"I know. I just" she sighs "I guess I don't know what I want but I know I need to say goodbye. I think I owe it to both of us."

"Weiss probably already told him that you're back."

"I know but that doesn't mean I shouldn't see him."

"All right but be careful... I don't want you to get hurt again."

"I'll be fine Dad." Sydney assures "I'm glad you didn't believe I was dead."

Jack squeezes her shoulder, "Call it parental instinct but despite all of the issues we've had over the years I've always known when you were hurt or upset. Granted I wasn't the most... attentive parent but I still knew."

Sydney smiles

"No come on lets finish making dinner... need to get my grandson fed." Jack kisses the top of Sydney's head. "Why don't you pour drinks."

"OK."


	5. Chapters 7 and 8 M rating in some areas

CHAPTER 7

NEXT MORNING: COMMUNITY COLLEGE

Sydney enters the classroom and smiles faintly when she sees her former lover Michael Vaughn standing before the desk finishing off his French lecture.

Seeing Sydney Vaughn swallows heavily, "All right I'll see you guys tomorrow."

As the classroom empties Sydney makes her way down, "So you're a teacher now... kind of ironic you're doing what I wanted to do."

"So you're really alive." His eyes go to her middle, "And pregnant."

Sydney looks at her middle and smiles faintly, "Yeah"

"Eric wanted to let me know in case we saw each other."

"Yeah I guess it is a shocker. You should have seen Dad's expression when he realized it." 'And Sark's.' She says dryly.

"How are you?" Vaughn asks

"Pretty good. Trying to figure things out."

"Going back to work?"

"Not yet. Dixon and Dad have to finish up the paperwork on me and explain my return." Sydney shrugs "Today I'm just running errands." She notices the ring on his finger, "Congratulations on the marriage."

Vaughn looks at his ring smiling faintly, "Thanks." He looks at Sydney, "Sydney I..."

"It's fine. People move on. You moved on by getting married... me I ended up pregnant."

"So um where have you been?"

"Not really sure. Dad is looking into everything. He's angry"

"Jack angry... not good." Vaughn says dryly

Sydney smiles slightly, "No its not."

"So you don't know where you were?"

Sydney shakes her head, "They kept me inside at all times... unless they moved me."

"If you don't mind..." Vaughn nods at her middle "who's the father?"

Sydney bites her lip, 'What do I tell him? Vaughn knows me as well as Dad. He knows when I'm lying.' "It's complicated." She hedges

Vaughn nods

"I should go... I have some errands to run before I meet Dad for lunch." Sydney turns walking up the steps she stops, "Vaughn"

"Yeah"

"Why'd you believe it?" Sydney looks at him, "Why did you automatically believe I was dead?"

"I didn't. It took me months and a lot of convincing and looking over the evidence. I didn't want to believe it but the evidence was there."

"Dad didn't believe it. Why would you believe evidence over my father?" Sydney demands

"If you saw the evidence you would have believed it as well Sydney."

"No I would have given you the benefit of the doubt... or at least would have waited longer than nine months to start dating!" Sydney hisses

"Sydney"

"But I am over it... I have no choice. You're married... I'm about to be a Mom. I can't waste my time wishing that things were the way I remember. I have to concentrate on my son now so I'm going to deal with it."

"Why are you here than Sydney? To remind me that I gave up?"

"No... to say goodbye." Sydney says sadly. "Though I never thought I'd have to do that. Goodbye Michael... and good luck."

"Sydney" Vaughn calls as Sydney walks out of his classroom.

Sydney blinks back tears as she walks away. 'I'll be fine.' She tells herself. 'I've had my heart broken my whole life.'

EARLY EVENING: HOUSE

Feeling a light and gentle touch Sydney opens her eyes and grins sleepily, "Hey. What are you doing here?"

Sark smiles "Just wanted to see how your doing." He brushes his knuckle down her cheek. "You've been crying." He states "What happened?"

"I went and saw Vaughn."

"And he made you cry?"

"No it's just... when I saw him I realized that things really have changed. I mean he's doing what I wanted to do since I was little and now... I may never be able to do it."

"You'll figure out a way to be a teacher." Sark assures

"I guess."

"How did the debriefing go?" Sark inquires

"Fine. They avoided asking me the question I know everyone wants answered."

"Who his father is." Sark finishes

Sydney nods "I guess everyone is assuming I was raped."

"In a way you were."

"I know." Sydney sighs "You know if Dad finds out you're here... he is going to go ballistic."

"He won't know." Sark assures "Already checked the house for surveillance." He brushes her hair back, "You do realize that you are being watched."

"I know. Dixon assigned a couple agents to keep an eye on me. They've kept their distance all day." She shrugs "How'd you get in here?"

"Through the backyard."

"And how are you going to get out of here?"

"Same way I got in." Sark shrugs

"You should be lucky that Dad won't be home until 8 or so."

"I see you went shopping."

"I need something to wear to work." Sydney shrugs "I don't fit in my old clothes and can't wear what I have to work."

"How's Jr. Bristow?"

"He's fine."

Sark nods

"So why are you here? Really."

"I'm on my way to see Irina."

"Oh."

"Just wanted to let you know so you don't think I've rejoined with her."

Sydney nods "So are you going to kiss me or what?"

"You always have been direct." Sark smirks leaning down he kisses her lightly.

Sydney smiles against his lips, "Hi"

"Hi" he murmurs

"We're not having sex in my Dad's house."

"All right" Sark settles beside her on the bed leaning against the head board. "How'd the visit with Vaughn go?"

Sydney rests her head on his chest, "Fine. Got things said."

"Are you ready to move on?" Sark runs his fingers through Sydney's hair.

"I have no choice. Vaughn's married and I'm going to have a baby. It's time for us to move on." She shrugs

"How about the rest of them?"

"Remember Marshall?"

Sark frowns "The short little guy who asked me if I was going to kill him over something?"

"Yeah."

"Vaguely."

"Well he's married. His wife Carrie is due around the same time I am."

"Jr. Bristow will have a playmate then."

"Yeah."

"Glad to be home?"

Sydney nods "Yeah. I missed Dad and Dixon and everyone."

"I know"

"What are you going to see Irina about?"

"Help her find out what happened while you were with them."

Sydney nods

"When are you going back to work?"

"Few days."

"Be careful huh?"

"I'm on desk." Sydney scowls

"Figured that but still be careful."

"Weird."

"What is?"

"This whole thing, whatever it is that's going on between us."

"I know."

"I mean you actually sound like you care about me." Sydney remarks

"Well don't let it get out that I give a damn about my adversary."

Sydney laughs "I don't think anyone would believe it."

"No they wouldn't." Sark agrees with a chuckle.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You'll ask me regardless."

"Do you ever think you might have made the wrong choice in putting your daughter up for adoption?"

"I have a few times but most of the time I know she's better off." Sark shrugs "Besides I had no legal rights to her. I never signed the birth certificate and no one but Rebecca and Irina ever knew I was Faith's father. Rebecca's sister signed the adoption papers."

"Oh" Sydney yawns

"Tired still?"

"I slept two hours." Sydney shrugs

Sark nods "How is Jack taking all of this?"

"Fine. He's fine with me staying here."

"How long?"

"Not sure. I think I might stay until he's born." Sydney muses "Make it easier than to move while pregnant."

"So he's dealing with his impending Grandpahood."

"Yeah. He's not jumping for joy but I get that. He'll be fine with it."

"Decided on a name yet?"

"No. Any ideas?"

"You could always name him after me." Sark smirks

"God you have the biggest ego I've ever seen." Sydney laughs

"Hey" Sark protests "I don't have an ego"

"Yes you do. You are such an egomaniac." Sydney lightly hits him on the stomach.

"I am not"

"Yes you are." Sydney returns

"Even if I am you adore me." Sark smirks

"Do not"

"Do too"

"Do not"

"Don't be a child Sydney. You bloody adore me."

"Oh shut up." Sydney moves up kissing him lightly.

"See told you"

"Just because I kiss you, doesn't mean I adore you." Sydney groans "Oh hell" she kisses him again.

LATER

"And you said you didn't want to have sex in Jack's house." Sark chuckles

Sydney groans "If he ever found out he'd kill us both."

"Like, I'm going to tell him." Sark mutters

"Damn hormones." Sydney grumbles

Sark looks at the clock, "I should get going." He kisses her shoulder then gets out of bed searching for his clothes.

Sydney watches as he dresses, "So you know where Mom is?"

"Not entirely. I'm meeting her somewhere."

"Dad wants me to trust her."

"Do you?"

"I'm trying but it's a process. He's having a hard time believing you won't hand me over to the Covenant."

"I said I won't and I won't."

"I know"

"I'm a little surprised that you are trusting me." Sark remarks sitting on the edge of the bed. "It used to be you'd threaten to castrate me or gut me."

"If you betray me I will." Sydney says solemnly.

"I said I won't betray you and I won't."

"I'm trying to believe that Sark... I want to believe it. I am trusting you Sark, you the guy who's tried to kill me more times than I can count, to protect my son."

"I know one thing about the Bristow family... they'd do anything and kill anyone to protect their offspring. I won't betray you Sydney... or him."

Sydney nods "Good." She winces "Well his nap time is over." She rubs her side.

"I will contact Jack in a few days and send him anything we do find."

"All right."

"I'll see you later." Sark kisses her quickly. "Be careful."

"You too." Sydney watches as he walks out of the bedroom. 'Good luck.'

8PM

Sydney looks up from the TV as she hears the front door open, "Hey Dad"

Jack walks into the living room, "Hi sweetheart. How was your day?"

"Fine."

Jack notices the piles of clothes, "Doing laundry?"

"Yeah." Sydney looks up "There's Chinese in the refrigerator."

"All right." Jack tosses an envelope on the couch, "Here's all you need. You'll need to sign the reinstatement papers and get your ID pictures tomorrow."

"OK thanks Dad."

"Oh the payments have been deposited in your savings."

"You didn't close it?"

"No. My name was on the account as well so I just kept it open. All that was in your checking account was transferred into your savings and the checking account was closed."

"I'll reopen a checking account later this week."

"Your explanation for where you've been in case you run into anyone from before is that you were traveling Europe to get away from Will and Francie's deaths."

Sydney winces "Dad is Will"

"He's fine. He was put in Witness Relocation. I don't know where but I get reports that he's fine and doing well. They found him unconscious in the bathtub after the explosion."

"Who knows he's alive?"

"Only Dixon, Kendall, and I. We all agreed that we can't know where he is. But I knew you'd want me to be sure he's OK."

"I'm glad he's OK." Sydney whispers "I never should have let him get stuck in the middle of this."

"Well he's not anymore. He's living the life you would have wanted for him. He's happy. Last I heard he had a girlfriend... she's been checked out as has everyone he comes in contact with."

Sydney bites her lip, "I wish I could see him and say I was sorry for getting him involved."

"It's better for him if he doesn't know you're alive."

"I guess."

"What did you do other than shop?" Jack asks as he grabs one of the cartons from the refrigerator.

"Took a nap." Sydney mutes the TV. "Sark showed up."

Jack pauses mid step, "What did he want?"

"To tell me he's on his way to see Mom. He didn't want us to think he'd gone over to the side of evil again." Sydney rolls her eyes

"I don't like the idea of him being near you."

"Dad can we not argue about this" Sydney slowly stands walking into the kitchen she opens a cabinet removing a bag of chips. "He hasn't hurt me and I don't think he will. Think about it... you guys haven't heard from him in over two years."

"That doesn't mean he wasn't plotting."

"Its Sark... he's incapable of not plotting. He plots everything." Sydney leans against the counter, "And as hard as it is to believe I don't think he'll try anything."

"You're putting a lot into a man you once despised."

"Dad he didn't tell them where I was when I went to him. He had a lot of time to try something and he didn't."

"Fine. I will try to trust your judgment on him."

"I'm trusting yours on telling Mom the truth." Sydney reminds

"Sydney there's something I need to warn you about."

"What?"

"Marcus informed me that Vaughn has also asked for reinstatement and his wife has been assigned to us to investigate your return."

"Why is he coming back? I thought he was happy where he was."

"He never really left. He took a long vacation with the option to return at any time. His job at the college was temporary while the professor was on maternity leave."

"Oh."

"Are you going to be OK with this Sydney?"

"His choice. I'll be fine." Sydney assures "Have you met his wife?"

"Once before they married and she's made visits on business since they married."

"Sark told me some about her but not a lot. What's she like?"

"She's not you."

"That's a Dad response." Sydney laughs "Truthfully Dad what's she like?"

"Decent. She's friendly."

"But?"

"Something about her bothers me. Something I can't put my finger on."

"So I guess I'll meet her."

"It will be a few days."

Sydney nods

"Will you be OK with this?"

"I'll deal."

"I know you will." Jack smiles

"I'll be fine Dad." Sydney assures

"Good." Jack nods

NEXT MORNING: CIA

"Hey Marshall" Sydney enters the techies office.

Marshall smiles, "Sydney. How's everything? How's baby Bristow?"

"Oh he's good, taking a break from beating me up." Sydney rubs her side affectionately.

"Oh before I forget." Marshall leans down and picks up a bag, "Here"

"Marshall you didn't have too"

"Wanted too. I saw it and thought 'this has baby Bristow written all over it.'"

Sydney reaches into the bag and removes a stuffed bear wearing sunglasses and a little suit. "Marshall this is adorable." Sydney grins, "Thanks."

"You're welcome." Marshall grins "So you must be here to talk about my new gadgets."

"Yep."

"Ahh chair." Marshall says suddenly jumping up he pushes a chair to the table.

"Thanks." Sydney sits down "All right tell me all I need to know."

"I'm glad your back Sydney."

Sydney smiles, "So am I Marshall."

NOON

Jack joins Sydney at her desk "What's this?" He asks picking up the small bear.

"Gift from Marshall. To paraphrase it's baby Bristow type." Sydney smiles at the bear.

"Well all three Bristows need lunch. So come on"

"Dad you don't need to baby me." Sydney protests

"I'm not. I'm hungry and I bet my Grandson is as well so let's go." Jack prompts

"All right." Sydney sighs

COUPLE HOURS LATER: CIA

Jack notices the sadness flash across Sydney's face when she notices Vaughn talking with his wife, Lauren Reed. "Are you going to be OK with this Sydney?"

Sydney looks at her Dad, "I'll be fine." She gives him a small smile, "Really." She assures. "He has his marriage to concentrate on... I have him." She gestures to her middle. "It'll be weird for a while but" she shrugs "we've moved on."

"You've learned to be more rational over these last few years." Jack muses

Sydney shrugs "Rational was needed more than emotional."

"If you need me" Jack offers broadly.

"I know where to find you." Sydney smiles and walks to her desk seemingly ignoring Vaughn. She returns to her desk to go over mission profiles connected to her past. 'I'll be fine.' She tells herself smiling faintly when she feels a thud, 'Sorry baby, we'll be fine.' She corrects

"Hey Syd"

Sydney stiffens briefly then looks up to see Vaughn, "Hey Vaughn. I heard you decided to come back."

"It won't be official for a few days. Just came in to take care of the paperwork." Vaughn explains "Lauren's transferring here."

"So I heard." Sydney says calmly. "Why'd you decide to come back?"

"I need answers just like you do. It wasn't only your life they screwed with Sydney... it was everyone's."

"Fine. Welcome back but stay away from me. We were done before you married your wife. We were done the day you decided to stop believing in me." Sydney says sadly. "Only way to move on is for you to walk away and stay away. Now if you'll excuse me I have to get back to work." She turns back to her work.

Vaughn sighs walking away.

Sydney takes a deep breath, 'Hopefully he'll stay away.'

CHAPTER 8

MONTH LATER: HOUSE

Sydney sits on the couch with a sigh

"Tired?" Jack asks

Sydney nods "He's finally taking a break. He's been active all day."

"I bet." Jack tosses his coat on the back of the recliner, "You were as well especially the last month."

Sydney yawns

"How was your check up?" Jack asks as he heads into the kitchen.

"Fine. Doc said we're healthy."

"Good." Jack opens the refrigerator "Hungry?"

"Any pizza left?"

"Yes."

"I'll take two pieces."

"Heated?"

"Cold."

"What do you want to drink?"

"Milk." Sydney requests turning on the TV.

"What are your plans for tomorrow?" Jack inquires

"I'm going baby shopping with Carrie." Sydney answers

"Then I'm sending agents to keep an eye on you." Jack calls

"Dad" Sydney whines "I don't need a babysitter."

"Either you allow them to go along or you aren't going." Jack says firmly.

"I'm not five Dad." Sydney grumbles

"And the Covenant would take any chance they can to grab you."

"They haven't since." Sydney points out. "They've pretty much left me alone."

"For now. The closer you get to your due date the more likely they'll take you." Jack hands her the plate and glass of milk. "I will make sure the agents stay in the background unless need be."

"Oh fine." Sydney grumbles biting into a piece of pizza.

"You know why I'm doing this Sydney."

"I know your being the overprotective Dad and Grandpa." Sydney says impishly.

"It's my job." Jack chuckles "Oh before I forget... I checked storage yesterday."

"What for?"

"I was hoping to find your baby album."

"I thought I had it." Sydney says surprised

"Your mother made two; one for you to take when you were older and one for us."

"Well mines gone." Sydney grumbles

"Well I found the other one as well as your old crib and changing table."

"You still have it?" Sydney says surprised looking at her Dad who is in the kitchen.

"Apparently." Jack replies "I also found a box of your old baby toys and stuffed animals. I guess I put it all in there when I moved in here."

"I thought you would have gotten rid of my crib and stuff."

"Well I didn't. The crib seems in decent condition... just needs a new mattress and to be cleaned up. Do you want to use it or buy a new one?"

"Might as well use it." Sydney shrugs

"I'll have them brought to the house this weekend and we can get them cleaned up." Jack notices a box on the table and sighs 'Might as well.' He picks up the box and carries it over to Sydney, "I received this today from Reed. She had a meeting the other day with Sloane. It's been checked out." He sets it beside Sydney.

"What is it?" Sydney asks warily as she looks at the box.

"Not sure."

Sydney picks up the box and carefully opens it half expecting it to blow up in her hands. She opens the box to find a letter with Sloane's writing. She opens the letter and reads aloud, "Sydney, Emily bought this for you when she discovered things between you and Daniel were serious. I had forgotten about it until I heard your news. I found it and knew she'd want you to have it. Congratulations and good luck Arvin." Sydney looks at her Dad then pushes back the tissue to reveal a silver plated baby rattle and smiles faintly. "Definitely something Emily would think of."

"Wonder who told him." Jack muses

Sydney sighs, "Probably Reed. She's the only one with access to him. And the only one who doesn't know the full story."

"No Vaughn assured me that Lauren would never divulge anything about your pregnancy."

"He found out somehow." Sydney shrugs

"He probably found out from his own sources. Everyone else knows better than to say anything about you. Dixon would never tell him."

"I know."

"You could always send it back to him." Jack remarks

"No... it's from Emily. It just happened to be in his possession."

"How do you know it's from Emily?"

"Its something she'd do."

"Yes it is." Jack agrees "She was a good woman despite Arvin."

Sydney nods "Yeah she was." She looks back at the rattle, "Dad"

"Hmm?"

"Think he'll turn out normal or how they want?"

"You'll raise him as well as you can... how he ends up as an adult is his choice."

"I guess." Sydney sighs

"He'll be fine Sydney." Jack assures

"I hope so."

LATE NEXT MORNING: MALL

"Getting excited?" Carrie Flinkman asks as they look through racks of baby clothes.

"Yeah I think so." Sydney answers after a moment of thought, "How about you? I know Marshall's on cloud nine."

Carrie laughs "Yeah he's looking forward to teaching him how to make all sorts of gadgets. He can't wait to buy him his first computer."

"Doesn't surprise me." Sydney laughs "Have you decided on a name?"

"We've agreed on David as a first name but we're disagreeing on the middle name. Marshall wants Robert after his Dad. I want Christopher after my uncle. What about you? Have you decided on a name?"

"No. I've been going through them but can't find one that I like. He needs something all his own." 'Not Daniel, not Michael and sure as hell not Milo.'

"Makes sense."

Sydney sighs as her phone rings. Fishing it out of her pocket she flips it open, "Hi Dad" she rolls her eyes at Carrie. "Yes everything is fine. Will you stop worrying. Your guards aren't far away." She sighs "Yes I promise." She hangs up looking at Carrie, "He's starting to get obsessive and majorly overprotective."

"Five has Marshall hacked into the mall security cameras." Carrie offers

Sydney laughs "Probably. Between Dad, Dixon, Marshall and Weiss and even Vaughn" 'And Sark' "I can't go anywhere without telling them where I'm going and how long I'm going to be gone." She rolls her eyes. "I know they just want to protect me but it's annoying."

"Look I was on the outside but I can tell you all of them especially your Dad, Dixon, Marshall and Vaughn took it hard. Marshall in a way took it worse than everyone else."

"Yeah Dad and Dixon have a good hold on their emotions." Sydney muses "I understand why they want to protect me but still"

"I'm sure once they finish everything they'll stop being so obsessive."

"Let's hope." Sydney sighs

LATE EVENING: HOUSE

Sydney shakes her head when she walks into the living room to find Sark on the couch, "What are you doing here? Does Dad know your here?"

"Hey Kitten. Did some shopping I see." Sark nods at the bags in the corner.

"Babies need things." Sydney shrugs tossing her jacket on the chair. "So you didn't answer my question does Dad know you're here?"

"Not entirely. He knows I'm on my way but thinks I won't be here until later."

At his expression Sydney sighs "Not going to happen."

"Said that last time"

"I'm tired. All I want right now is to relax. I shopped all day."

"With Marshall's wife."

Sydney nods sitting beside Sark wincing at the sudden movements of her son, "Hey come on kid." She rubs her side.

"How are you doing?"

"Good. Doc said we're both fine."

Sark nods "Oh Irina wanted me to give you this." Sark reaches over grabbing a small wrapped present off the coffee table handing it to Sydney.

"What is it?"

"I'm not sure. She just gave it to me before I left. As well as this." Sark reaches into his suit pocket removing an envelope he hands it to Sydney.

Sydney opens the envelope removing a piece of paper she reads

'Dearest Sydney,

I may not be much of a mother but you despite everything will be ten times the mother I ever was or could be. You'll raise a good son who will do great things. A child who will be able to go beyond everything we've ever seen or heard. I will do my best to keep any Rambaldi fanatics from coming after him. I know you do not trust me but do trust I love you, my little girl.

Jack told me you lost this in the explosion and I thought you'd like a new one so you could read it to your baby like I read it to you.

Good luck Sydney.

All my love, Mom.'

Sydney bites her lip trying not to cry. She looks at the package on her lap 'Is this what I think it is?'

"Going to open it?"

Sydney sighs "I guess." She carefully opens the package to find a book and smiles when she sees the title.

"What is it?"

"A first edition of Alice in Wonderland. She used to read it to me every night before bed. It was one of the items I wanted most... other than my pictures." She bites her lip not wanting to cry. "Once when I was sick I convinced Will to read to me."

"Mr. Tippin was always a pushover when it came to you."

"Yeah he was." Sydney agrees "One time when Francie was busy with Charlie I convinced him to go shopping with me. Dragged the poor guy throughout the mall." Sydney giggles at the memory. "Another time Francie and I dragged him shopping for dresses because we wanted his opinion. He swore he'd never ever go clothes shopping with us again."

"Come here kitten." Sark pulls her close kissing her head. "I know you miss them."

"I do. I remember once we talked about the future and we promised we'd be godparents to each others kids. Not going to happen now." Sydney says sadly. 'Will can't even know about him.' She sighs, "Read to me?"

"Sure." Sark takes the book opening to the first page.

COUPLE HOURS LATER

Jack walks into his house and scowls to find Sark sitting on the recliner as Sydney sleeps on the couch. "What are you doing here?" He demands softly as he nods towards the kitchen.

Sark glances at Sydney then stands joining Jack in the kitchen, "Here" He hands Jack a CD. "This is a list of all of the minor players involved in Sydney's disappearance."

"How'd you get it?"

"What I had to do." Sark shrugs "Also... Alison Dorne's alive."

"Where?"

"She'll be laid up for a while."

"What happened?"

"She got in my way." Sark says coldly.

"And you didn't kill her?"

"Came close but" Sark shrugs "I left her alive for Irina to deal with at a later time." He smirks "And what Irina will do to Alison if she gets her hands on her would be ten times worse than what I could ever do."

"I bet." Jack says dryly. "What happened with her?"

"Irina sent her a present." At Jack's expression Sark explains, "First edition of Alice in Wonderland. She asked me to read to her and she fell asleep."

"She always loved that book." Jack muses

"How is she doing?"

"As well as can be. She still has nightmares from time to time. She's been getting ready for the baby. She starts her maternity leave next month... argued it but finally saw reason."

Sark nods "Once Alison is back on her feet she could come after Sydney." He warns

"We'll keep an eye out."

"Good." He glances at his watch, "I should get going."

"Anything on upper level Covenant members?"

"Getting there." Sark grabs his jacket off the back of the chair pulling it on, "Good luck." He walks out the back door.

Jack shakes his head looking at the couch, 'I'll wake her in a little while.'

COUPLE WEEKS LATER

"Thanks Eric." Sydney carefully sits on the bed watching as her friend puts the crib together. "Dad just got the crib back from being fixed and was supposed to put it together tomorrow but" She shrugs

"Not a problem. That's what I'm around for." Weiss grins "When is Jack going to be back?"

"Three nights. He was on panic mode." Sydney rolls her eyes "He made my promise that if anything weird happened I'd call Dixon right away."

"Hey you also have me." Weiss grins "Call me anytime even if its to just complain."

"Thanks." Sydney grins "Ow" she winces "Kid stop with the kicking."

"So you start your maternity leave next week. Excited?"

"God no, I'm dreading it. I'm going to go insane."

"Well it's only a month and a half until he's here." Eric reminds

"Yeah." Sydney smiles as she strokes her middle affectionately.

"What are you going to do tonight?"

"Go to bed early. I am exhausted." Sydney sighs

"How about dinner tomorrow night?" Eric asks "I'll come over and cook for you."

"Yeah sure."

8PM

Sydney starts in surprise when she feels arms wrap around her waist then smiles feeling a light kiss to her neck. "Hey"

"Kitten."

Sydney smiles as the baby kicks, 'You missed him didn't you?' She closes her eyes, 'I missed him as well. Weird I missed Sark.'

Sark chuckles feeling the baby kick, "He's happy."

Sydney nods "Always seems to kick around you. I think he likes you." She says softly.

"Mmm you smell good." Sark nuzzles her neck.

"Why are you here?"

"I heard Jack is out of town. I thought I'd come and see you."

"If you thought you'd get lucky won't happen."

"Think so little of me kitten? Perhaps I just came to see you and possibly get some sleep."

Sydney turns looking at Sark and frowns "You look like hell."

"I haven't slept much."

Sydney kisses him lightly, "If you're hungry there's leftover Mexican in the refrigerator."

"I'm fine."

"OK"

"But I could use another kiss" Sark smirks

Sydney grins, "Works for me" she pulls his head down kissing him sweetly.

WHILE LATER

Sydney sighs happily as Sark rubs her back as she lies in her bed. "That feels good." She moans

"How's work?" Sark asks

"It's fine, boring but fine."

"Miss being out there huh"

Sydney nods "Miss having your ass to kick."

Sark chuckles "Sure kitten."

Feeling his hand wander down to her ass Sydney turns her head glaring at Sark, "Don't even think about it."

Sark groans "Fine" He returns to massaging her lower back. "When did the crib go up?"

"Today. Dad was supposed to do it but since he's gone I told him I'd have Eric do it. Dad's supposed to pick up the new mattress when he gets back." Sydney looks at the crib.

"You are getting excited aren't you?"

"Yeah I guess I am." Sydney admits "It's weird though"

"What?"

"I never really thought about having kids... not even when I was with Danny or even before him. Now" she sighs "here I am"

Sark leans down kissing her shoulder, "About to be the mother of the first clone."

Sydney sighs "Is that all I am now?"

"No. You're gorgeous, tough, smart, funny, incredibly hot and sexy..." he groans "so many things."

"Trying to get into my good graces?"

"Somewhat."

Sydney shifts so she's facing Sark, "Its somewhat working."

"I know that this is hard Sydney but he had reasons... good ones for choosing you for this. Reasons beyond DNA"

"Like what?"

"Like your capacity to love and forgive. I think Rambaldi knew you'd be the best parent he could have. I think he knew you'd be able to give him the better chance."

"How'd he decide? How'd he know what would happen?" Sydney demands

"I'm not sure but I know you'll do what you can to make sure he's happy."

"I just don't want him to become a screwed up kid."

"We all end up screwed up in one way or another."

"One of the biggest things I wonder is... should I tell him? Or will he just know the truth? Then there's the question of who the hell is his father?"

"I've found a couple possibilities for the father issue but the only way to really know is to ask the members behind this plan. The question is... do you really want to know?"

Sydney sighs "I don't know"

"Figure out what you want Sydney." Sark runs his fingers through her hair. He leans in kissing her.

Sydney shivers at the light kiss then lifts her hand to his cheek deepening the kiss. 'One kiss and I want him... bad.' "Julian" she whispers

Sark smiles "I like hearing you say my name." He kisses her back.

LATER

Sark runs his fingers through Sydney's hair as her head lies on his chest, 'This feels right.' He closes his eyes shoving the rising emotions, 'No it can't be anything but what it is... companionship and sex.'

"Sark"

"Hmm"

"Stay?"

"I need leave before the sun comes up."

"OK. Wake me before you leave?"

"Sure."

Sydney rubs her cheek against his chest and slowly drifts off to sleep.


	6. Chapters 9 and 10

CHAPTER 9

NEXT MORNING

Sydney groans hearing her alarm go off. She lifts her head and smiles seeing Sark fast asleep beside her. She moves up and lightly kisses him and smiles as he opens his eyes, "You slept late."

Sark looks at the clock and groans "Damn. I wanted to be out before the sun came up."

"You needed the sleep. Besides once I leave the house they'll follow me. You can sneak out then or wait until this evening... oh wait you can't. Eric's coming over tonight"

"Why?" Sark asks a brief hint of jealousy coating his voice.

Hearing the slight jealousy Sydney mentally smiles but remains calm as she answers, "He's making me dinner." She kisses Sark's chin then carefully sits up grabbing her robe off the back of the chair. She slips it on walking out of the bedroom to the bathroom across the hall.

Sark lies there his arm under his head watching as Sydney walks out of the room, 'Christ she's beautiful.'

A few minutes later Sydney returns to the bedroom joining Sark in bed she snuggles against him. "Morning"

"Morning kitten."

"Are you sticking around for a while or leaving?"

"I have some things to take care of. I'll be back in a few weeks to check in on you."

"OK"

"Don't you have work?"

"Yeah." Sydney sighs "Don't want to go"

"Then call in sick"

"I can't. Dixon would go on panic mode and drag me to the doctor." Sydney rolls her eyes, "He and Dad are being really overprotective."

"Does he know the truth?"

"No." Sydney sits up facing Sark, "Dad is adamant that no one knows, not even Dixon. I hate lying to Dixon. I lied to him for too long and he was so angry when he found out I had lied. I don't know if he'd forgive me if he found out I lied to him again."

"It's not really lying, Sydney. It's just not telling"

"To Dixon it's the same thing."

"If he knew I'm sure he'd understand that you were protecting him and everyone."

"I hope so."

"Come here" Sark pulls Sydney astride his lap and unties her robe looking her over.

Sydney nervously tucks her hair behind her ears as Sark looks her over. "What?"

Sark smirks when he sees her pinking cheeks, "You look incredible." He trails his fingers down her breasts.

Sydney shivers biting her lip, "Sark" She moans feeling his mouth on her nipple, "Oh Sark" she tangles her fingers in his hair.

"Say my name." Sark murmurs his eyes locking with Sydney's. "I like hearing my name." He turns his attention back to her breast.

"Julian" Sydney gasps

WHILE LATER

"You OK, kitten?" Sark asks softly as he hugs her while she slumps against him

Sydney nods wordlessly and turns her head accepting a brief, lazy kiss moaning at the familiar feeling of his mouth on hers. "I'm fine." Sydney says after a moment of calm breathing.

Sark glances at the clock, "You better get going... you'll be late."

"I know." Sydney sighs 'I just want to stay here and curl up with Sark.'

"Come on kitten. You don't want to worry your friends."

30 MINS LATER

Finally dressed, Sark lies on the bed watching as Sydney dresses, "Will you be fine on your own while Jack's gone?"

"I'm a big girl Sark." Sydney smiles faintly at him. "I'll be fine... besides the guard dogs are right across the street. Eric and Dixon are just a call away. And if I'm desperate Vaughn's not too far away."

"Just be careful huh?"

Sydney nods slipping into her shoes, "How long are you staying?"

"I'll leave soon."

"Where's your car?"

"A few blocks down the street."

"Just be careful, Sark. You know they'd love to bring you in, especially Vaughn."

"I'll be fine kitten." Sark stands joining Sydney in the middle of the room. "I have a lot I need to do before I let anyone especially that wuss of an ex of yours catch me."

"Don't call him a wuss." Sydney says annoyed.

"He is; any guy who walks away from you is a wuss."

"Well Noah would debate you on that one... actually he'd probably shoot you over that one." Sydney smiles sadly.

Sark kisses her forehead, "You better go."

Sydney nods walking out of her bedroom, "Make sure you lock up."

"I will." Sark walks with her to the door staying away from the front window.

LATE EVENING: HOUSE

Sydney opens the front door to find Weiss on the porch, "Hey Eric."

"Like spaghetti?"

"Yeah."

"Well I had some sauce in the freezer so I thought might as well use it."

Sydney shakes her head, "Need help?"

"Nah you relax. I promised Dixon I'd make sure you eat a decent dinner and relax. So go sit down watch some TV or something."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure. I have everything I need."

"All right. Call if you need anything." Sydney walks over to the couch and slowly sits.

"How's mini Bristow?" Weiss calls

"Getting big." Sydney says dryly. "It's starting to get hard to sit and stand."

"My sisters complained about that all the time." Weiss laughs as he takes the items out of the bags, "That and their eating habits."

"Mine aren't too bad. Dad did say they are similar to Mom's when she was pregnant, especially the peanut butter issue." Sydney looks over at her friend who is moving about the kitchen. "I go through a container of peanut butter every week or two. A few times I've made Dad go get me more in the middle of the night."

"Ouch for Jack."

"He's pretty good about it." Sydney shrugs

"So is he getting excited about being Grandpa?"

"Somewhat. He's getting there. I think what he's looking forward to the most is the not having to worry about us as much factor."

"He just worries with them out there."

"I know."

COUPLE HOURS LATER

"You're a pretty good cook." Sydney grins as she and Weiss clean up the dishes.

"Mom's influence, she didn't want me to turn out like my Dad and not be able to take care of myself. Dad's one of those guys who married just to so someone would clean up after him." Weiss says dryly.

"At least you can cook."

"I also clean, do laundry, and from time to time I actually iron."

"Oooh, hold back the women." Sydney grins

"Yeah they're stampeding to my door." Weiss says dryly.

"Oh they will." Sydney assures as she wipes the counter down.

"Sydney, can I ask you something?"

"Ask away"

"Why did you refuse to tell the bosses who the father is?" Weiss asks curiously.

"It's none of their business." Sydney answers with a shrug. "This is my private life despite the fact it happened because of business."

Weiss nods

"I'm sick of them butting into my private life... and I'm drawing the line at them butting into my son's life."

"Good for you."

"I just want him to be able to live a somewhat non intrusive life. I know he'll never be fully safe but still I want him to be safe from the people we work for."

"Come on Syd they wouldn't hurt him."

'If they knew the truth they'd test him.' "I won't risk it." Sydney says firmly.

Weiss nods

AFTER MIDNIGHT

Feeling a sharp prick Sydney awakens startled and struggles as she feels people hold her down. "Let me go!"

"Time to go home Bristow."

"Dorne" Sydney mutters as her eyes slowly shut "No" she mumbles 'Daddy'

"Take her to the car. They'll realize something is wrong when the guards don't answer." Alison Dorne removes her phone pressing a button, "It's done. Thanks." She hangs up "Be careful" she snaps "if she's injured we're dead."

SAME TIME: SOMEWHERE

Jack frowns the hairs on the back of his neck rise, "Sydney" he says softly as he grabs the phone dialing a number.

"Dixon" Dixon greets sleepily.

"I need you to send someone to check on Sydney... NOW" He listens as his friend sits up.

"Did she call you?" Dixon asks worried

"No... bad feeling Marcus. Check with them and call me back. I'm coming back."

"Jack I'm sure she's fine."

"Some thing isn't right."

"All right. I'll call them and call you back. If they don't answer I'll send some agents to the house."

"Good." Jack hangs up. A few minutes later his phone rings and he flips it open, "Well?"

"I called the agents and they didn't answer so I sent agents to the house. They should be there in ten minutes. I'll call you when I know something."

"Who saw her last?"

"Weiss. They had dinner together at your place. I told him not to stay late. I'll call him next."

"Call me as soon as you know anything." Jack hangs up and hurries out of the room.

WHILE LATER: CIA

"Damn" the agent mutters "Sir we found the agents"

"And?" Dixon demands over the com link.

"The agents are dead."

"Check the house." Dixon orders "See if Sydney's there." Dixon notices Weiss enter with Vaughn. "Eric what time did you leave Sydney?"

"Nine. She was going straight to bed." Weiss answers as he avoids looking directly at his best friend.

"What's going on Dixon?" Vaughn demands

"The agents assigned to watch the house are dead."

"Where's Sydney?" Weiss asks

"The agents I sent are checking the house now."

"Have you called Jack?" Vaughn questions

"He called me and asked me to check with the agents." Dixon answers

"Sir... the house is empty." The agent informs them. "No one is here. It looks like someone broke in through the front door after cutting the alarm."

"Damn" Dixon removes his phone dialing Jack's number, "Jack we have a problem... Sydney's gone. The agents watching the house are dead." Dixon listens "WHAT!" He sighs "Why didn't you inform me of this before? Yes OK." He hangs up. "Jack is on his way back. He suggested we look for Alison Dorne. According to his source Dorne is back in business... healed from her last confrontation with Mr. Sark."

"Why would Sark beat up his lover?" Weiss asks "As far as our records show he's never harmed any of his lovers."

"Apparently Sark has orders from Derevko to find out who took Sydney. Dorne was the first person he found. He left her alive for Derevko to deal with."

"Where is Sark?" Vaughn asks

"Right now Sark isn't the priority. Find Sydney." Dixon walks back to his office.

MEANWHILE: SOMEWHERE

Jack stops at a payphone and dials a number and once the other person picks up he speaks, "We have a problem. Someone... most likely Dorne broke into the house."

"Is Sydney all right?" Irina demands

"No... she's gone and two agents are dead."

Irina sighs "I will contact Sark and send him back to Los Angeles to help you."

Jack hangs up and walks to the waiting jet.

SAME TIME: RUSSIA

Irina picks up the phone dialing a number, "Sark we have a situation. You need to head back to Los Angeles and help Jack."

"Why?"

"Sydney's missing."

"I saw her last night."

Irina lifts her brow, "And why was that?"

"You asked me to keep an eye on her." Sark reminds

"Contact Jack and find out where to meet him. I want you to help them retrieve my daughter... at all costs. Do you know where they had originally planned to deliver the boy?"

"I believe somewhere in Switzerland. I'm not sure if that's still going to happen."

"Do they know you know?"

"No."

"Then that is where they'll most likely take her. Get her back Sark."

"Yes Irina." Sark hangs up

"Interesting." Irina says softly.

WHILE LATER: SOMEWHERE

Jack flips his phone open "Yes?"

"Irina told me to call you. I've been ordered to help you retrieve Sydney."

"Dixon knows you've been supplying me with the information on the Covenant"

"How?"

"They are most likely going to dust the house for fingerprints. I know they'd have questions as to why yours are in my living room."

"Jack they aren't only in the living room." Sark says almost hesitantly dreading Jack's reaction to the news.

"You were in my daughter's bedroom in my home" Jack says his voice calm yet hard.

"She couldn't sleep so I was reading to her. She fell asleep and I did as well." Sark lies, 'Let's hope he doesn't find out more.'

"Fine. I don't know how I'll explain that if they find your fingerprints there." Jack rubs his forehead. "You don't say a word about helping Sydney when she got away. We'll just tell them that once Irina knew she was back she ordered you to help me find out what happened."

"Not entirely a lie."

"Where are you?"

"Chicago." Sark answers "I'm on the jet to LA right now."

"Head to LA and call Dixon when you arrive. I will call Dixon and have him get you with one other person... not Vaughn, he'd be more likely to shoot you on sight."

"So will Dixon."

"Not if it gets Sydney back. Just don't piss them off Sark." Jack hangs up 'Wherever you are Sydney we are going to get you back.'

5 HOURS LATER: LA

Sark straightens up as he sees the car driving towards him. "This will be interesting." He mutters as the car stops in front of him. He removes his guns and knives setting them on the hood of the car wanting to save time. When he sees Dixon he steps away from the car, "I heard you're the new boss. Like it?"

"Shut up Sark. I'd rather shoot you than trust you." Dixon holds up a pair of handcuffs.

Sark sighs snapping the cuffs on himself as the second agent picks up the weapons. "Sorry about your agents."

Dixon scowls "You killed a lot of them."

"Not in a long time. I've retired."

"Your kind doesn't retire Sark."

"I did until Irina ordered me to find out what happened to Sydney." Sark shrugs as he walks with Dixon to the car and gets in the back seat.

Dixon goes around to the other side and gets in. "I don't trust you Sark."

"I know"

"Jack should be at the office soon."

"Good."

WHILE LATER: CIA

Sark looks up as Vaughn and Weiss enter the conference room, "Oh look who it is. So Vaughn how's the wife?"

Seeing the look on Vaughn's face Dixon speaks, "Vaughn as much as I hate Sark we currently need him in one piece."

"For what?" Vaughn demands "He's probably the one who took Sydney."

'He still loves her.' Sark realizes "For the record I have retired. I am only back as a favor to Irina to find out what happened to Sydney two years ago and where she was and who had her and why. That's it. Once that's done I'm done and gone."

"No you'll be in prison where you belong." Vaughn retorts

'In your dreams Boy Scout.' Sark thinks snidely

"Why don't we just throw him in there now?" Vaughn demands

"We can't. Sark has enough information to find Sydney." Dixon replies "So hold your anger for later."

Sark rolls his shoulders, "Any chance you can take these off?"

"No." Dixon sits behind a desk

"Come on what am I going to do with dozens of agents nearby?"

"The handcuffs stay on." Dixon says without looking up.

"I can't believe you're going to trust him." Vaughn says angrily "He's tried to kill me and Sydney... and you"

"We need him Michael." Dixon says firmly "Either deal with it or you're out of the mission to retrieve Sydney."

Sark inwardly applauds at the thought of Vaughn not being able to help Sydney. 'She doesn't need him anymore.' "Let him walk away seems like he's good at it."

Vaughn's eyes narrow "You know nothing Sark!"

"I know a lot more than you think I do." Sark smirks "I may have retired but I did know what went on while she was gone."

"You spied on us!" Vaughn exclaims

"I had to keep an eye on you so I could stay ahead." Sark shrugs just as Jack walks into the conference room he winces inside at the rage in the older man's eyes.

"Do you know where Dorne is?" Jack asks Sark immediately.

"I have an idea. I have the estimated place where they were going to deliver him." Sark answers "I beat it out of one of the guards... before I put a bullet in his head."

"Jack, why are you trusting him?" Vaughn demands "He's tried to kill us all"

"If I wanted to kill you Agent Vaughn... you'd be dead." Sark says coldly. 'You would be if she wasn't still in love with you. I won't break her heart like you did.' He looks at Jack "All I know is that they were planning to deliver him in Switzerland. I have no idea where or even when."

"I called Sydney's doctor on the flight." Jack sits down "He informed me that if they did happen to deliver him now he'd survive."

"They probably couldn't wait. They knew the closer Sydney gets to delivery the more protective you'd become meaning it would be harder to get to her." Sark muses

"What I don't get is how did they know I'd be gone?" Jack asks "The only ones who knew I was gone and that there would be agents watching her is only us."

"If they watched her long enough they would have figured it out." Dixon muses

"So is she in Switzerland?" Vaughn asks

"They could have changed their plans after they found out the guard was dead." Sark shrugs "Track Dorne and you find Sydney."

"Weiss work with Marshall on finding unchartered flights to Europe." Dixon orders "Vaughn check with our contacts in Switzerland and see if Dorne's been sighted. Check with Sloane see if he knows anything."

Vaughn walks out of the room.

"How long have you been providing the information?" Dixon questions Sark.

"Since Irina first found out Sydney was back. Irina contacted me and asked me to help Sydney."

"Why?" Dixon asks "You and Derevko didn't exactly part on good terms."

"It was a favor." Sark lies

Dixon nods "Your information led to a lot of arrests and investigations."

"Irina wanted everything done legal so there wasn't any future trouble for Sydney." Sark explains "When you do go get Sydney I'm going as well."

"No." Dixon says quickly "You are going on lock down."

"I go or I won't give you the newest information I have." Sark challenges "Besides I have unfinished business with Alison." He says coldly. "You may not trust me but the Covenant screwed with all of our lives." 'I want Sydney back as well.'

"Out of all of the names do you know if any of them would be with Sydney now?" Jack asks

"The doctors. See if they've disappeared."

"Do you really think they'd induce her?" Dixon asks

"If Alison has her way she'll just cut him out and she'd leave Sydney to die." Sark says thoughtfully "But I doubt she'd do that... Alison wouldn't risk the anger of the Covenant. They've invested too much money and time into this."

"We need to find Sydney before they do this." Jack says pained at the idea of his daughter being hurt. 'If she does lose the boy or he's taken from her she would be destroyed. He's all that keeps her from obsessing on losing Vaughn.'

LATE MORNING

(AN: I don't know anything about the process of cloning except from part of a movie I saw on SCIFI channel. So I decided to make up it towards my imagination.)

"Sark was right. There was a flight for Switzerland. It lands this evening." Weiss informs them.

"Everyone is on alert for anything suspicious." Vaughn adds

"I've checked the names of the people you gave." Marshall looks at Sark nervously. "Um five are missing. Two are dead. Six are still at home."

"Are any of the ones missing doctors?" Jack inquires

"Yes. Three of them are doctors."

"How long have they been missing?" Dixon asks

"Not really sure. They haven't been seen for years." Marshall answers

"They've been planning this for a while... but why?" Vaughn asks

"They have plans involving Rambaldi." Jack answers "We're still not sure of the full plan."

"You've done a lot of damage to the Covenant. They probably had no choice to do this." Dixon muses. He looks at Vaughn and Weiss "Get everything ready. Marshall, see if you can find out where their best option to take Sydney would be." Once the other three are out of the room Dixon looks at Jack and Sark "What aren't you telling us?"

"Just that if we don't find Sydney soon, we'll have trouble in about 20 years." Jack answers "That's all I can tell you. Sydney doesn't want him to become a science experiment."

"Do you have any idea who the father is?" Dixon asks "Could he be with Sydney?"

"I doubt it. Sydney has no idea who the father is. She was part of an experiment which we still don't know the plan for the end result." Jack looks at Sark "Did you figure that out?"

"There are possible fathers that I could find."

"Who?" Jack demands

"One is an unidentified man... no record and no picture that I could find. The other is a thief Simon Walker who worked for the Covenant during the time Sydney was missing."

"And the third?" Jack asks

"It's a very small possibility" Sark begins "but I did find my name in one of the records."

Jack glares at Sark, "How long have you known?"

"A few weeks." Sark answers "It's a very small possibility Jack."

"Does Sydney know?" Jack demands

"No." Sark admits "I wasn't sure if it was a good idea to tell her. As it is we have a very... tentative truce."

"She's not going to take this well." Jack sighs

"Then don't tell her." Sark suggests. "How is knowing I could possibly be the father going to help her situation here? Besides it's a very slim chance."

Jack rubs his forehead

"You know I'm right Jack. She wouldn't want him treated differently because of who his father is. And you know most of them" Sark nods at the window "would treat him different if they knew that there's even a slight chance I'm the father."

"Do you think you're the father?" Dixon asks

"I know it's possible but I don't think I am." He looks at Jack "If I am you know how he'll be treated."

"No one... not even Sydney is to know." Jack looks at the two men.

"She won't take that well Jack." Dixon warns

Jack sighs, "It's for her own good. I'll tell her when she needs to know"

COUPLE HOURS LATER: SOMEWHERE

Sydney awakens with a start to find herself handcuffed. She looks around to find herself in a cabin of a jet. Her eyes land on Alison who is sitting a few feet away reading. "Where are you taking me?"

Alison looks up giving Sydney a cold smile, "Home where he belongs. You've been gone far too long Bristow. They are waiting for their investment to be born."

"You aren't getting him." Sydney says angrily. 'They'll figure out where we are. Dad won't let them hurt us.'

"So how is the little brat?"

Sydney remains silent not wanting to fight with the woman. 'It's going to be OK baby. We'll be fine. I won't let them take you.'

"They are excited to meet the second coming. Me, I could care less. What I want is to make him suffer." Alison smiles faintly. "He always wanted you... from the moment he found out you existed he wanted you. You were his goal in life."

"Who?"

"Sark." Alison snaps

"Sark doesn't want me... he can barely stand me. I can barely stand him."

"Sure" Alison drawls "I see how he looks at you."

"Complete disdain." Sydney says

"You really are oblivious." Alison mutters

"I've had other things on my mind." Sydney shrugs 'Its going to be OK baby.'

Seeing the look on the other woman's face Alison smirks, "They won't come for you... and if they do they die."

'Daddy, please find us.'

LATE EVENING: SWITZERLAND

(AN: Like I said I hate figuring out time differences and I suck at it so screw it.)

As they step off the jet Sydney glares at the people who are waiting quelling her urge to run and hide. 'It's going to be OK baby. Grandpa and Uncle Dixon will figure out how to get us back... so will Sark.'

"Welcome back Miss Bristow." The man says calmly. "How is our investment doing?"

"Go to hell." Sydney snaps

"Let's go." The man orders

Sydney yanks her arm out of Alison's grasp "DON'T touch me." She hisses at the other woman. 'Sark is so going to kick her ass.'

SAME TIME: JET

Jack looks at Sark who is staring out the window at the night sky. "Why didn't you kill Alison when you had the chance?"

"If I had they would have had someone else watch Sydney. We wouldn't have known who that person was. I knew that despite the danger keeping Alison alive would in the end benefit us."

"And now?"

"She dies." Sark says coldly.

"And you end up in custody." Jack reminds

Sark shrugs "Knew it would happen sooner or later. At least I kept my promise to her." He looks at Jack, "I told her I'd help her and I will."

"Good."

9 HOURS LATER: SWITZERLAND

"Hello Jack"

Jack stiffens hearing the familiar voice, "Sloane" he says coldly.

"Like I was asked I did some checking." Sloane hands Jack a folder, "I had some of my own check local airstrips. They found them here."

"Any idea where they are now?" Vaughn asks

"No. They lost the man I had keeping an eye on that airstrip." Sloane looks at Sark who is standing beside Jack, "Ahh, Sark how did you get roped into this?"

Sark holds up his handcuffed wrists "Didn't have much of a choice."

"And they don't trust you." Sloane remarks

Sark shrugs "Or you."

"True." Sloane agrees looking at his former friend "How is Sydney doing?"

"Don't EVER mention my daughter." Jack grinds out. "And if I ever find out you had anything... even a minor part or even clue as to the fact Sydney was alive and what they planned for her I will kill you." He warns walking away.

"Ahh yes the Bristow protective streak." Sloane says amused

"I'm on that list of killing you as well Sloane." Sark says calmly. "And I think everyone close to Sydney is as well."

"Since when are you close to Sydney?" Sloane asks curiously. "Last time I saw you two you were trying to kill each other."

"Life goes on." Sark shrugs

"Good luck." Sloane walks over to his waiting car.

'Where are you Syd?' Sark asks himself. 'Where can I find you?'

CHAPTER 10

LATE NEXT MORNING: SWITZERLAND

Sydney looks up as the door opens and Alison enters "If you've come to taunt me walk out of here. I'm not in the mood."

"How's the little investment?"

"He's not an investment!" Sydney says angrily. "He's not a science project or an experiment! He's a baby!"

"He's a freak" Alison sneers

Feeling her anger rise Sydney glares at the woman, "Get out!"

"The doctors will be ready tonight." Alison walks out of the room.

'No.' Sydney hugs herself, 'He's not ready.' She closes her eyes 'Daddy hurry.'

SAME TIME

"She'll be fine." Sark leans against the wall as Jack stands outside.

"If something happens to him she'll never forgive anyone... not even me." Jack looks at Sark, "Despite everything she adores him."

"Does that really surprise you?"

"Not really." Jack admits

"It's why he chose her. He knew she'd get over it and love him." Sark reasons "She doesn't just have the genetic capabilities he wanted but the emotional as well. I think this time... he wanted a chance to just live."

"What do you know about the original?"

"Probably as much as you. I do know once it was discovered how intelligent he was they took him from his parents. He saw them from time to time until one day he didn't see them again. I think he doesn't want to be condemned or pushed for his intelligence or abilities. I don't think Sydney would do something like that and I think he knew that."

"She won't. It's why she's kept it so secret."

"Which you know it will come out if Alison or anyone else who knows the truth survives."

"I know." Jack looks at Sark thoughtfully, "Why are you doing this for her? And don't say threats from Irina or myself."

"I have my reasons." Sark walks back inside.

'I'll find you sweetheart. I promise.'

LATE EVENING

Sydney turns her head towards the monitor where the doctors are inspecting the baby. "I still have a month and a half."

"He's healthy. His heart and lungs are well formed." One of the doctors states thoughtfully. "He should survive."

"Well?" a man asks as he enters the room.

"He's healthy enough." The second doctor announces "Might need to be on a respirator for a few days just to be sure."

"Or we could wait a few weeks." The third doctor suggests

"We don't have time. We're already behind on the project as it is. Deliver the boy by morning." The suit walks out of the room.

"Take her back to her room. We'll do this in a few hours." The first doctor nods at the guards.

Once she's locked in the room Sydney sits on the bed her head leaning against the wall. 'I'm sorry baby. Whatever happens I love you. Weird huh? I never asked for this but you wormed your way into my heart. I guess Sark was right about why your predecessor chose me... he knew I'd care for you.'

HOUR LATER

Sark looks at Jack as the other man holds a gun out to him, "Trusting me?"

"No trusting Sydney's instinct that you'd keep your promises."

Sark takes the gun and a couple clips. "I'm not like I was Jack... maybe one day you'll believe that."

"If they both survive maybe I will."

"Jack, he's still in custody." Vaughn protests when he sees the gun in Sark's hand.

"And he helped us get here" Jack reminds

"It could be a trap." Vaughn argues

"If I did something this bloody stupid Irina would kill me... slowly." Sark says coldly as he walks away.

"Jack you can't trust him" Vaughn protests

"Right about now I don't give a damn about how I feel about Sark. I want my daughter out of there. If you want to go in fine if not... she'd understand."

"This has nothing to do with wanting Sydney out of there and you know it."

"Enough you two." Dixon says over the com link. "Argue later."

Inside Sydney lies on the bed curled up her arms around her middle, 'It's going to be OK little guy.' She closes her eyes enjoying the feeling of the baby moving. 'I'll do whatever I can to find you... and if I'm not able Grandpa and Grandma will find you.'

Outside the building Jack and the others take out the guards then quietly enter the building through each side.

Sydney sits up hearing the sounds of gun shots, "Dad" She carefully sits up and stands going to the door just as it opens and in Alison walks.

"Let's go. Docs had to push up their plans." Alison gestures at the door as she holds her gun on Sydney. "They're going to cut him out."

Sydney pales hearing that

"No they won't" Sark says coldly as he pulls the trigger and watches as his former lover goes down.

Sydney looks at Alison's body then at Sark who is standing there. "Sark" she says relieved.

"Let's go." Sark holds his hand out to Sydney when a second shot interrupts their moment of staring at each other.

Sydney watches horrified as Sark leans against the doorframe and looks down at his hand. "Julian" she whispers stunned

Sark looks at Alison "Bitch" he says hoarsely as he pulls the trigger for a second time as he falls to the ground.

"Sark" Sydney goes over to Sark who is leaning against the doorframe blood seeping through his fingers, "Oh, God." She kneels beside him.

"SYDNEY" Jack calls

Sydney looks around the corner "Down here." She calls before turning her attention back to Sark.

"Go Sydney."

"No." Sydney says vehemently. "Not without you." She says stubbornly.

"Sydney you have to go." Sark says firmly. "You have him" he reaches out touching her middle briefly "to worry about." He pulls his hand back quickly as he sees Jack run down the hall.

"What about you?" Sydney asks worriedly.

Sark looks at Jack then at Sydney, "Rather die here or out there then locked in a cell."

Jack turns off the com link, "Irina knows where we are." Jack informs Sark. "She's waiting on the other side of the hill."

Sydney looks at her Dad surprised, "Dad?"

"He risked his life and freedom for you." Jack says in explanation as he helps Sark stand. "Think you can get out of here?"

Sark nods glancing at Alison's body "At least this time she's dead."

"Sydney we have to get out of here." Jack says softly

Sydney nods slowly following her Dad when she feels the baby kick in protest she stops then turns returning to where Sark is standing then kisses him lightly on the lips. "Thank you."

Sark nods "I did what I promised."

Jack shakes his head seeing Sydney kiss Sark, 'Just what I need.' "Sydney"

Sydney returns to her Dad's side and they hurry down the hall, "Why Dad? Why'd you let him go?"

"I have my reasons." Jack says as they hurry out of the building. He looks at Sydney "You OK?" He looks his daughter over.

"You got here at the right time." Sydney says hugging her Dad.

Jack returns the hug, "Everything is going to be OK sweetheart." He drops a kiss to her hair as the others come out of the building.

"They were going to take him." Sydney sniffles.

"They won't now." He looks at the others "How many alive?"

"We lost Garrity but we have so far ten alive." Weiss answers

"Did you find a guy in a suit?" Sydney asks

"Yes." Weiss answers "You OK Syd?"

Sydney nods

"Where's Sark?" Vaughn demands not seeing the blond assassin.

"Dorne shot him." Jack answers

"Dead?" Vaughn demands

"He will be soon." Jack replies squeezing Sydney's shoulder as she stiffens, 'If he doesn't get to Irina soon.' Once he sees all but the dead agents are assembled he presses the button on his watch. "Hold on." He says softly. A moment later the building explodes.

"What the" Vaughn looks at the building.

Sydney looks at her Dad quizzically.

"They'd find out." Jack says softly.

"What now? There went all our evidence." Weiss says frustrated.

"We'll find it somewhere else." Jack looks at the others "Let's get out of here."

Irina meets Sark as he comes down the hill, "Christ what happened to you?"

"Alison shot me."

"Still in?"

Sark winces

"Lets get you to Doc." Irina helps him to the car, "I take it Sydney is fine?"

"She's still pregnant. Explosion yours?"

"Of course. Can't let the doctors survive." She gets in beside Sark giving the driver the address, "Alison dead?"

"Yes. I wasn't going to let her survive this time." Sark closes his eyes. "She'd continue to" he trails off starting to feel the blood loss.

"Get there fast." Irina orders

HOUR LATER: JET

Jack strokes Sydney's hair as her head rests on his chest. "You OK?"

Sydney nods "Dad, do you"

"We'll talk about it later. Get some rest." Jack pulls the blanket up. "I'll be right here."

"'k" Sydney closes her eyes enjoying the feeling of being in her Dad's embrace. 'We'll be OK. Grandpa will take care of us.'

16 HOURS LATER: NAVAL HOSPITAL

"The sedative should be out of your system." The doctor informs Sydney as she sits on the exam table, "His heart beat sounds good. He's kicking?"

Sydney nods "Like always."

"We'll check your blood just to be sure." The doctor assures "Any questions?" He asks looking at Sydney and Jack.

Sydney shakes her head, "I just want to go home and shower then crawl into bed."

"Good idea." Jack helps her off the table.

"Now call me if you feel any discomfort otherwise I'll see you next week."

"OK." Sydney nods

HOUR LATER: HOUSE

"Here you go." Jack hands Sydney her pills and a glass of water. "I put off debrief until tomorrow." He informs Sydney as she downs the pills. "Get some rest." He pulls the covers up brushing her hair back.

"Stay 'til I'm asleep?" Sydney asks sleepily.

"Sure."

"Daddy, do you think he's OK?" Sydney asks softly.

"I'm sure he got away."

Sydney yawns

"Everything is going to be OK Sydney."

"I know."

"After tomorrow I'll go get the mattress for the crib."

Sydney smiles faintly, "Thanks Dad."

"For what?"

"Everything."

"What I'm here for." Jack says softly. He sits there watching as Sydney drifts off to sleep. 'I hope things turn out Sydney but we have a long journey a head of us.'

LATE NEXT MORNING: CIA

"What caused the explosion?" Dixon asks

"According to what we've found it was triggered by an outside source. It was probably the Covenant itself so no one gives any information." Vaughn answers

"Did Sark survive?" Dixon questions

"He was shot in the stomach but knowing Sark he found his way out." Jack shrugs

"Why didn't you bring him?" Lauren asks "Sark has a lot of crimes to answer for."

"I had a bigger priority Agent Reed." Jack says coldly. "We didn't know when the next guards could have rounded the corner."

"We'll have to wait and see." Dixon muses

THAT EVENING: HOUSE

Jack wipes his hands off and picks up his ringing phone flipping it open. "Bristow" Jack says in greeting. He looks at Sydney who is sitting on the couch reading.

"Hello Jack."

"Well?"

"He's fine, unconscious still. He lost a lot of blood. He'd want Sydney to know."

"I'll tell her."

"Good." Irina hangs up.

Jack closes his phone

Sydney looks up to see her Dad looking thoughtful, "Who was that?"

"Your mother."

"Is he OK?"

"He lost a lot of blood and he's unconscious but he should be fine."

Sydney nods 'He'll be OK little guy. Maybe we'll see him again.' She looks back at her book.


	7. Chapters 11 and 12

CHAPTER 11

3 WEEKS LATER: HOSPITAL

Jack smiles faintly at the hours old baby in Sydney's arms, "So did you decide on a name?"

Sydney nods "I didn't want to name him after the original."

"Understandable."

"I found a name that I thought would suit him, Kaden"

"Kaden Bristow huh? What about a middle name?"

"Well I couldn't decide between two names so I thought why not give him two middle names." She looks at the baby, "So I thought Kaden Jonathon Alexander would be good. You OK with that Dad?"

"Of course." Jack assures then kisses Sydney's forehead, "You did good Sydney."

"Thanks Dad." Sydney smiles

"Are you really ready for this Sydney?" He looks at Sydney who nods.

"Sark was right... it's another chance for him be accepted and not used for his abilities. Besides I'm all he has." She shrugs "Whoever his father is he obviously won't be around."

"Speaking of his father"

"What?"

"Sark narrowed down the possible father to three."

"Who are they?"

"A man who he couldn't identify, another named Simon Walker... and Sark himself."

Sydney looks at her Dad startled, "What!"

Seeing the look on Sydney's face Jack carefully takes the baby out of her arms setting him in the basinet. He returns to the bed, "He said it's a very small possibility."

"Yet it's possible. Why didn't he tell me?" Sydney asks hurt.

"He doesn't think he is the father. He just wanted me to know it was possible." Jack says calmly. "You know if he is Kaden's father he won't be around."

"Still I deserved to know it was possible." Sydney says angrily.

"But keep in mind Sydney that if it is discovered Sark is his possibly father the CIA will be suspicious."

"It's not like I slept with him and ended up pregnant." Sydney says angrily

"No but you know how they'd look at Kaden. Do you really want to know Sydney? Do you really want them to suspect there was even a small possibility he's Kaden's father?" Jack asks harshly. "Dixon knows it's possible but he agreed that anyone knowing would harm you and Kaden."

"Do you care who his father is?" Sydney demands "I know you aren't the happiest that I decided to keep him."

"And you know why Sydney. He's going to be in danger with you."

"He'd be in danger anywhere Dad."

Jack sighs "The only issue I have is the safety of both of you. You know they won't stop coming."

"I don't care!" Sydney says stubbornly. "Despite everything that led to this I'm not going to outcast him like he was originally." Sydney crosses her arms over her chest. "He's a Bristow now Dad... despite what happened."

Jack sighs "If you want to know I'll support your decision and we'll continue looking for any members of the Covenant who might know who they used. I doubt a paternity test will help."

"I need to know... for his sake."

"All right. I'll call your mother and let her know. Perhaps she'll be able to find someone who might know."

Sydney nods

"Why don't you get some rest" Jack suggests "Babies, especially newborns, don't sleep long. I'll stay right here while you sleep."

COUPLE HOURS LATER

"Hey Syd." Weiss enters the room "So how's mini-Bristow?" He asks

"Just being a baby." Sydney smiles at her friend.

Weiss looks at the baby, "Cute. What did you decide to name him?"

"Kaden Jonathon Alexander."

"Two middle names huh?"

Sydney shrugs "Couldn't really decide on a middle name."

"When are you going home?"

"Day after tomorrow."

"Good."

SAME TIME: JACK'S CAR

IRINA: How are they?

JACK: Good. He's 7 pound 8 ounces.

IRINA: Little bigger than Sydney was. Name?

JACK: Kaden Jonathon Alexander.

IRINA: How'd she do in labor?

JACK: Fine. 15 hours of labor. Didn't really start giving into the pain until the last four hours.

IRINA: Did you stay with her the whole time?

JACK: Yes.

IRINA: Did you tell her Sark might be the father?

JACK: I told her. The only way to find out who is the father is to find a member of the Covenant since biologically whoever he is isn't Kaden's father.

IRINA: Sark doesn't think he is.

JACK: Yet he could be. Does he not want to be because he doesn't want to have a kid?

IRINA: He has one Jack.

JACK: WHAT!

IRINA: He has a daughter who he hasn't seen since she was adopted at four by relatives of her mother's in the States. He's kept his distance for her sake since her mother died when she was six months old. He knows it's dangerous for people to know about her so he doesn't look for her.

JACK: Do you know where his daughter is?

IRINA: No I lost track of her a few years ago. Haven't been able to find her.

JACK: How is he?

IRINA: Do you care?

JACK: No but Sydney does.

IRINA: He's recovering. In a few weeks he's going to disappear and return to his retirement.

JACK: Something happened between them.

IRINA: I know but they won't tell what happened.

Jack ends his conversation reeling over the information he discovered. 'Sark has a child? He might have another one. Even if he is the father he won't be around.' He rubs his forehead, 'She'll be fine being a Mom. She'll be good at it even if he doesn't have a father. One day she'll find someone who will want to be Kaden's father.'

WHILE LATER: SOMEWHERE

Sark looks up from his book as Irina enters his room, "Normal people knock."

"My house don't need too." Irina goes to the window, "How are you feeling?" She asks as she looks out at her gardens.

"Fine. Don't see why the doctor insists I stay." Sark grumbles

"I did the insisting. You need to rest before you risk being caught."

"I only get caught when I want to be. You should know that Irina." Sark smirks

"I spoke with Jack." Irina informs Sark, "I thought you would be interested to know that Sydney had the baby a few hours ago. His name's Kaden Jonathon Alexander. How did she come up with Alexander?"

"I wouldn't know." Sark says coolly. 'She used my middle name... why?'

"He's healthy and Sydney decided it would be useful to find out who the father is just in case. I will continue looking for members." 'It wouldn't help him to know she knows that it is possible he's Kaden's father.'

Sark nods "Knowing won't solve anything."

"No it won't but she needs to know. And so will he in the future."

"It will rule me out and leave two others."

"Once we know that then we look for the others. It is all up to Sydney. If she doesn't want to search then it's her choice." Irina looks at Sark, "For what reason do you not want to be the father?"

"It's not about not wanting too be, it's about the fact I'm not."

"Does it have to do with Faith?"

Sark looks at his mentor, "We knew even then I'm not father material. It's why I don't look for her. Normal life is hard enough for a kid but it would only be harder if I was in her life."

"Don't make the same mistake I did Julian. Don't wait forever." Irina walks out of the room leaving Sark sitting there.

'I have no choice Irina. I won't risk her life... or Sydney's by being around.' Sark opens his book and returns to his reading. 'Good luck Sydney.'

MIDNIGHT

Sydney looks at the nursing baby as she sits alone in the hospital room with Agents outside her door, 'Despite everything I'm going to love you and you know that.' She brushes her finger down his cheek smiling as he looks at her. 'We'll be fine little guy. We have Grandpa and Dixon, Marshall, Weiss... and in a minor way even Vaughn and Will. Knowing who your Dad is won't really make things easier but at least you'll be able to know. It's not like he's really your full Dad but still he'd be the reason you're here. I wonder if Sark is your Daddy... part of me thinks you aren't his but with the reaction you had with him I guess it's possible there is a connection between you two.' She gently touches Kaden's tiny hand watching awed as he opens his fist and grasps her finger. "We'll be OK." She says softly.

2 DAYS LATER: HOUSE

"God I'm glad to be out of there." Sydney sighs as she sets the carrier on the coffee table and sits on the couch. She removes her jacket tossing it over the back of the couch.

"Is he still asleep?" Jack asks as he picks up her jacket taking it to the hall closet he hangs it up.

"Yeah" Sydney yawns "I should go shower." She moves to unbuckle Kaden from his car seat.

Jack returns to the living room, "I'll get him into bed... you go shower."

"Thanks Dad." Sydney kisses her Dad's cheek then walks out of the living room.

COUPLE HOURS LATER

'Kaden's a good baby. He cries like all babies do but he calms as soon as I pick him up.' Sydney writes as she sits on her bed with her journal open, 'He's an incredible baby and he will become an incredible man... beyond all that they hoped for... good and kind. I'll do whatever I have to do to make sure that happens.' Sydney closes her journal and stands walking over to the crib she looks down at the sleeping baby. 'I wonder where he is. If he's OK. I can't believe I'm about to admit it but I actually miss him. We've gone from acquaintances to enemies to semi-friends to lovers. What are we now? Why am I caring? What is it about this somewhat new version of Sark that intrigues me? Am I going to see him again?' Sydney sighs 'Probably not... it's probably better for us to stay away from each other. Even if he is Kaden's father.'

SOMEWHERE

Sark stands on the balcony and looks out at the sky, 'You'll be fine Kitten. You both will.'

CHAPTER 12

4 MONTHS LATER

Sydney looks around her new apartment as the boxes are stacked everywhere. 'This had to be done. We can't live with Dad forever.' She looks at Kaden who is quietly sitting in his infant seat sucking on a toy.

"Cribs put together." Jack announces as he enters the living room.

"Thanks Dad." Sydney smiles

"Are you sure about this Sydney?" Jack asks "You didn't have to move out."

"I know Dad."

Jack sighs as his phone rings. He picks it up and flips it open, "Bristow"

Sydney walks over to Kaden and unbuckles him lifting him up, "Hey you." She kisses his nose. "What do you think about our new place?"

Kaden sticks his fist in his mouth.

"OK thanks." Jack hangs up looking at Sydney who is holding Kaden and smiling, 'I love seeing her so happy. He makes her happy.' "Sydney I have to go. Sark made a brief appearance in Prague a few days ago."

"For what?"

"Not sure. They believe he just wanted to surface for a while."

"He didn't do anything?"

"No. He just met with someone briefly."

"Who?"

"They don't know who or why." Jack kisses Sydney's forehead, "I'll see you tomorrow. Get some sleep."

Sydney nods "Night Dad." She walks with her Dad to the door, "And don't bury yourself in work." She chastises

"Hey without you two at the house I have nothing better to do than work." Jack says pulling on his jacket. "Night" he walks out of the house.

Sydney closes and locks the door. She looks at Kaden "Oh what should we do little guy?"

Kaden grins around his fist

"How about bath for you then bed." She walks back to the bathroom.

AFTER MIDNIGHT

Sydney awakens with a gasp her heart racing. "Not again." She runs her fingers through her hair. She curls up on her side trying to keep from crying, 'I wish' she pauses 'I wish Sark was here.' She blinks back tears, 'God I miss him.' She sighs as she hears Kaden cry over the monitor. Slowly she sits up throwing the covers off heading to the kitchen she turns on the light wincing at the brightness. After a moment she opens the refrigerator and grabs the made bottle and sticks it in the microwave heating up the bottle, "Just a minute baby." She removes the bottle from the microwave and heads back to Kaden's room. Entering the room she turns on the lamp and walks over to the crib to find Kaden flailing his arms and legs crying, "Shh its OK baby." She carefully picks him up and sits on the rocking chair offering him his bottle. Sydney watches as he drinks heartily, "Kaden, Mommy has a big problem and has no idea what to do." She sighs, "Should Mommy do the rational thing and ignore her feelings? Or should Mommy give in? It's not like I love him but there is something there. I know you like him. But I know no one else does. What would happen if I do follow my irrational side? Unless" Sydney trails off a faint smile appearing "There is a way... but is trying worth it?" 'He deserves a chance... Sloane got one... why shouldn't Sark? I just have to give them a reason to help him as well.'

LATE NEXT MORNING: SOMEWHERE

"Why did you want to meet me here Sydney?" Jack asks

"Dad, how did Sloane manage to get his pardon?" Sydney questions "Fully I mean."

"He gave up cells and double agents. Why?"

"Dad if they got something big... something they really want could Sark get a pardon?"

"Sydney you can't be serious." Jack protests "He's one of the most wanted."

"Dad we owe him." Sydney argues "If he hadn't helped me when I got away I'd be dead. If he hadn't turned himself in when he did Kaden would be who knows where and I'd be dead." She rationalizes "I think Sark deserves the chance to make things right... more so than Sloane. I mean think about it... Sloane made his decision... Sark was raised to be this way."

"And what makes you think he'd change?"

"Because I happen to know he has the capability too if he had the option. Right now he has the option and maybe the will."

Jack's eyes narrow, "Sydney do you have feelings for him?"

Sydney shrugs "If you're asking me if I love him... I don't know yet I do feel something for him. I do understand him more than I did before."

"Sydney"

"I want to give him the chance Dad." When she sees her Dad's expression Sydney adds "Think about it Dad... he'd be on our side. With his twisted thinking who knows how many people would end up caught."

"What makes you think he'd even agree to work for the CIA?"

"Because I know what he wants more than anything and that he feels like he can't do it the way he is."

"You mean look for his daughter?" At Sydney's startled expression Jack explains, "Your Mom told me about her."

"Do you think it's possible he could get the pardon?"

"Sydney I doubt"

"I'm not saying a pardon like Sloane's where he can just step into another role. I'm saying a pardon requiring him to work for the CIA."

"They'd request all he knows on everything... Irina and the Covenant."

"He gave them everything on Mom the last time they caught him."

Jack sighs "I'll discuss this, as a hypothetical, with Dixon and Kendall. Why Sydney?"

"I owe him Dad. I think one of the best ways to repay him is to give him the chance to make things right."

Jack nods

"There's something I have to do. I'll be out of town for a few days."

"Do you want me to take Kaden?" Jack asks

"No. I'll take him with me."

"Where are you going?"

"I have someone's ass to kick." Sydney kisses her Dad's cheek, "Thanks Daddy." She walks to her car.

Shaking his head Jack gets into his car, "I have a feeling my life is just going to get even more complicated." He mutters as he starts the car.

COUPLE HOURS LATER: SYDNEY'S APARTMENT

Sydney zips up Kaden's jacket, "We have someone to go see." She kisses his forehead then closes the back door of the car and gets into the drivers seat.

SAME TIME: CIA

"So what did you want to discuss Jack?" Kendall asks as he joins Jack and Dixon in the office.

"A proposal that could help us."

"What is that?" Dixon questions

"For the time being let's leave it as a hypothetical." Jack suggests

"All right." Kendall nods sitting down.

Dixon nods in agreement

"The CIA wants Sark so he can be locked up. But if we did manage to get him don't you think he would be more valuable to work for us?"

"Jack, Sark has no loyalties." Dixon reminds "We've seen that over the years."

"The same could be said for Sloane." Jack reminds

"Are you proposing we have Sark work for us?" Kendall asks "I'm not speaking in hypothetical terms."

Jack nods "That's what I'm suggesting." He looks at the two men who just stare at him, "Think about it, we'd have Sark with his... twisted way of thinking... working for us."

"He's a wildcard Jack. He'd betray us." Dixon protests

"So could Sloane." Jack points out.

"Why are you supporting Sark?" Kendall asks

"I just think we need to look into the idea." Jack answers "Besides we'd control him."

"He'd never agree to it." Dixon shakes his head.

"I think he would, given the right motivation." Jack muses

"Like what?" Kendall inquires

"Just have to find it."

"We can't pardon him Jack." Kendall states "He's wanted for too much."

"Jack is right. Imagine what Sark could get us." Dixon says thoughtfully. "He has more sources and abilities to find things out than we have."

"Plus he's not held back by regulations." Jack adds

"True but can we risk the havoc of Sark?" Kendall questions

"With the Covenant still around we might have to risk it." Jack suggests

"I will speak with the others and see what we can do." Kendall stands "If this is done he will be your responsibility Jack."

Jack nods

Once Kendall is out of the office Dixon looks at his friend, "What is this for Jack? Does Sydney know about this?"

"She suggested it." Jack admits

"What!" Dixon exclaims "She hates him."

"But she feels like she owes him. If it wasn't for Sark, Sydney would be dead. She wants to give him the chance to change like the CIA gave Sloane. Maybe she was right."

"How so?"

"Sloane chose to be how he is. Sark... had no choice. You've seen what we have on him, he was raised to be like this."

"And you think this is a good idea?"

"I have my reservations but you know Sydney, when she wants something she'll do what she has to do get it."

"Speaking of Sydney, where is she? I know she took some time off."

"She wanted to get away for a few days."

"Did she take Kaden?"

Jack nods

NEXT AFTERNOON: CABIN

Sark frowns hearing a car drive up to the cabin. He closes the laptop and grabs his gun heading to the door he opens it to see Sydney step out of the car. "How did you know where I'd be?" Sark asks setting his gun on the table by the door. He walks out of the cabin meeting her at the car.

"I guessed." Sydney shrugs "No one knows I'm here."

"Why are you here?" Sark asks reaching out brushing her hair back.

"You wouldn't believe me" Sydney says sheepishly.

"Try me." Sark pulls her close.

Sydney stares at him then answers "I miss you." She admits "Weird huh"

"Not really... I miss you as well."

Sydney slides her arms around his neck pulling him in for a deep kiss. She breaks the kiss breathing heavily she suddenly punches him in the stomach.

Sark doubles over "Oh bloody hell what was that for?" He gasps

"Why didn't you tell me it was possible you're his father?" Sydney demands

"Because I know I'm not." Sark manages to get out.

"Why?"

"Just a feeling. Besides it's not like I'd be his biological father... just the donor so he could be here."

"So? That still means you're his father... he wouldn't be here if there wasn't a donor." She rests her hands on her hips, "Is that why you say you aren't his father? Biology?"

"I just don't think I am." Sark shrugs "Besides there's no way to know who the donor is."

"You still should have told me that it's possible." Sydney says angrily.

"Why? So you could hate me again?"

"No because I deserved to know!"

"You would have ended up hating me Sydney. I didn't want that."

"What makes you think I would have hated you?" Sydney demands "After all we've been through you should have trusted me."

"I just... I didn't want to go back to the way things were."

"Nothing will be the same Sark. We can't go back to how things were. I think I realized that the day I broke out and decided to find you. I knew going to you would change things between us. Granted I didn't think they'd turn out like this." Sydney chuckles

"No I don't think anyone would have thought things would end up like this." Sark kisses her lightly. "Come on lets get you two inside."

Sydney steps away from him opening the back passenger door, "Get the bags?"

"Sure."

Sydney smiles at the still sleeping baby. Carefully she unbuckles the carrier and lifts it out of the car grabbing the diaper bag at the same time. She heads into the cabin setting the carrier on the coffee table setting the diaper bag on the floor as Sark walks in with the other bags. "How long have you been here?"

"I just got back a few days ago."

"Been to Prague?" Sydney asks with a smile.

Sark shrugs setting the bags down, "I had something I needed to take care of."

"How are you able to get in and out without getting caught?" Sydney questions

"Just do."

Sydney shoves him onto the recliner behind the table and out of Kaden's view and straddles his legs. She kisses him lightly, "I missed you."

"Same" Sark pulls her head down kissing her roughly. "Do you have any idea how bloody miserable I've been?" He asks hoarsely.

Sydney nods "As much as me." She kisses him back. She breaks the kiss as she feels his hands slide up the back of her shirt.

"What about Kaden?"

"He's still asleep."

"Bed?"

Sydney nods

Sark stands with Sydney's legs around his waist and carries her back to the bedroom. "Do you have any idea how many sleepless nights I've had?" He manages to get out between kisses as they fall onto the bed.

"Probably about the same as me." Sydney replies pulling his sweater off she tosses it aside. She shifts Sark onto his back and looks him over her eyes drawn to the new scar on his stomach. She moves down the bed pressing her lips to the scar shoving the memory of how he got the scar aside.

Sark sits up pulling Sydney up he kisses her passionately. He breaks the kiss and pulls her shirt off over her head and tosses it aside. "I'd almost forgotten how incredibly beautiful you are." He says looking her over.

Sydney blushes "I was fat then."

"No you weren't." Sark protests.

"I was 30 pounds overweight and only 7 was Kaden."

"Still you were beautiful." He kisses her neck.

Sydney shudders, "Julian" she sighs

Sark smiles 'I love hearing her say my name.'

LATER

Sydney traces the scar as her head rests on his chest, "How long did it take you to heal?"

Sark shrugs, "It took months. I was unconscious for a few days. The doc had to cut me open a few weeks later because of some internal bleeding. Irina refused to let me leave until I was healed. I ended up staying with her until a few weeks after Kaden was born."

Sydney looks at him, "Why didn't you call?" She asks softly.

Sark winces at the pain in her eyes, "I couldn't."

"Why?"

Sark shrugs "Just couldn't." He twirls a strand of her hair around his finger. "You had enough to deal with."

Suddenly they hear Kaden cry.

Sydney sighs "He's probably hungry." She moves up kissing Sark lightly before climbing out of bed she pulls on her panties and Sark's sweater. She hurries to the living room where she finds Kaden flailing his arms and legs, "Hey what's with that look?" She quickly unbuckles him from the carrier and removes his jacket before lifting him out of the carrier. Once in her arms his cries lessen, "You just wanted someone to pick you up huh?" She wipes at the tears on his cheeks.

Sark stands in the entry of the living room staring at the sight, 'She loves him so much.'

Sydney turns to look at Sark who is standing there wearing his pants, "What?" She asks seeing his expression.

"Nothing." Sark looks at Kaden who stares back at him with such intensity then grins.

Sydney notices Kaden's attention is on Sark and smiles, "If I didn't know better I'd think he remembers you." She says amused. She shifts Kaden in her arms and wipes at the remaining tears, "I bet you want your bottle." She looks at Sark, "Can you take him for a bit?"

Sark looks at Kaden, "Syd"

"He's a baby... he won't bite." She hands Kaden to Sark, "Just until I get his bottle." Sydney reaches into the diaper bag grabbing a bottle and the canister of formula, "He tends to cry if I put him down when he knows I'm getting his bottle. Besides he likes you." She heads into the kitchen.

Sark looks at Kaden who grins, "So are you going to tell me why your really here?"

"I already told you." Sydney says as she measures out the formula

"Come on Sydney I know you. You didn't come here just because you miss me." Sark reasons "You're up to something."

"We'll talk about it later." Sydney adds the water and sticks the bottle in the microwave. "I'll take him." She shakes her head at Sark's relieved expression, "Scared of a baby?"

"No." Sark says quickly. "It's just been a long time since I've been around a baby." He shrugs as the microwave beeps.

Sydney removes the bottle from the refrigerator and quickly shakes it as she walks to the couch and sits down. "Babies don't change with time Sark." She shifts Kaden in her arms and offers him the bottle chuckling as he greedily begins to drink. She looks at Sark as he sits next to her, "They always want the same thing."

"I know." Sark looks at the baby who looks between them as he drinks. "You seem to be taken with being Mom."

Sydney shrugs "Do what you have to do." She looks at Kaden "He makes it easy."

"How are things between you and Jack?"

"Good. We moved out of his house yesterday." Sydney tells him.

"Why now?"

"We couldn't invade Dad's life forever." Sydney shrugs

"Where are you living?"

"In a three bedroom apartment not far from Weiss and a few other agents. One of the biggest reasons I took the place. Dad didn't protest that bad when he found that out."

"Still obsessing about your safety huh?"

Sydney nods "I'm not really surprised. They could decide to take a run at him at any time."

"What about when you work?"

"He's at a daycare center not far from work. Dad wanted me to get a Nanny but I told him that I didn't want to isolate Kaden from other kids. So we compromised... Kaden's in daycare and the security office is hacked into the daycare centers cameras and agents are nearby."

"What about when you're on missions?"

"If Dad's around he stays with Dad. If Dad's gone he stays at Dixon's. Claire baby-sits in emergencies. Weiss sometimes watches him so I can get out for a few hours. When I'm not working it's just us." Sydney sighs hearing her phone ring.

"Where is it?"

"Jacket pocket."

Sark stands grabbing her jacket he reaches into pocket and removes her phone. He checks the caller ID. "It's your Dad." He hands it to her.

Sydney flips it open, "Hi Dad." She greets "We're fine."

"Did you find him?"

Sydney looks at Sark smiling faintly, "Yes."

"It's agreed... if you can talk him into it. It won't be a full pardon like Sloane's."

"What kind?"

"As long as he works for us he won't be extradited and won't face prosecution. If he betrays us he'll go past prosecution and go straight to jail where he'll be for life." Jack informs her. "Have you spoken to him about it?"

"Not yet... I will."

"Are you sure about this Sydney?" Jack asks "He's done a lot to all of us."

"I know but I'm sure." Sydney assures "What do they want in return?"

"Whatever he can give them whether it's now or later."

"I'll see what I can do."

"All right. Let me know what his decision is."

"I will. Thanks Dad."

"Good luck sweetheart." Jack hangs up.

Sydney closes her phone.

"What did Jack want?" Sark asks taking the phone from Sydney he sets it on the coffee table.

"Later"

Sark nods watching as she looks at Kaden with such awe and love. 'I've missed her.' He reaches out and carefully brushes her hair back.

Sydney looks at him and smiles.

LATER

Sydney smiles as she looks at Kaden who is lying on the floor sucking on his plastic keys then back at the bottle she's cleaning. "How did you get out of the building?"

"Found the back exit." Sark answers "Got out just before the building went up."

"Oh."

"How'd you explain that kiss?"

"I didn't. Dad never asked and I didn't see the point in explaining." Sydney shrugs

"And how did you explain coming here?" Sark asks leaning against the counter. "He has to think there's something going on."

Sydney bites her lip then answers, "I told him I needed to figure out something's."

"Like what?"

Sydney turns to look at him, "How I feel about you."

Sark smirks "And how do you feel about me?"

"I'm not sure. That's what I'm trying to figure out." She sighs "I just... I'm confused."

"About how you feel?"

"It used to be simple you know... we fight, we yell, we insult now"

"We fight, we yell, we insult, we screw." He shrugs

"In less than a year everything has changed between us."

"And it scares you"

"A little." Sydney admits "God I haven't felt this confused since they told me I was pregnant." She rubs her forehead.

"I don't know how I feel either Sydney." Sark admits as he strokes her cheek with his thumb, "I know I feel something but I've always felt something for you."

Sydney sighs and turns into his touch, "I wish things didn't have to be so complicated."

"We'll figure things out." Sark assures as he kisses her forehead.

Sydney nods

"We've always had an intense attraction Sydney... now you're just ready to admit its there." Sark reasons.

"I wish I understood whatever it is I feel." Sydney whispers

"We'll understand it when we're ready to accept it." Sark shrugs

"I guess we will."

7PM

"Mm that feels good." Sydney sighs closing her eyes as Sark rubs her foot as they sit in the jacuzzi bathtub.

"Are you going to tell me what you were talking to Jack about?" Sark questions curiously.

Sydney opens her eyes, "If you no longer had to run what would you do?" She asks

"I'm not sure." Sark says after a moment of thought. "I've never really given it much thought of being free. I've been on the run since I was a teenager." He picks up his glass of wine and takes a sip, "Why?" He asks setting the glass down.

"There has to be something you want... maybe look for your daughter."

Sark looks at her, "You know that's not possible."

"How do you know it's not possible to look for her?"

"Its just not" He grinds out.

"Why?"

Sark closes his eyes, "Because I lost her." He says softly.

"What do you mean you lost her?" Sydney winces at the pain in his eyes, "Julian what happened?" She asks softly.

"When she was 6 I had this moment of... disgust over what I had become." Sark downs his wine and sets the glass aside. "I found out where she was and I decided to go see her... find a reason why I stayed away." He smiles faintly, "She was still the same tomboy she was at four. When I saw her she was on the school playground standing between this boy, he must have been eight or nine or so and a smaller boy. She shoved the bigger boy and was about to beat on him when another boy stepped between them. He said something to her and she smiled... the same smile her mother always had. I found my reason... it was for Faith."

"So you went back to work?"

Sark nods "I decided that I'd start keeping track of her again so a few months later I went back to Chicago... she was gone. No one knew where she was. I tried to find her but... she disappeared. After a while I just stopped looking for her." He shrugs "I can't get myself to look again."

"Julian" Sydney moves closer and strokes his cheek, "what if you could look with no worries would you?"

Sark shrugs "I have no idea."

"If you could see her tell her who you are would you?"

"I can't."

"Why?"

"I don't know why. I just can't." Sark searches her eyes, "Why are you bringing Faith up?"

"I have a proposition for you." At his smirk Sydney rolls her eyes, "Not that type of proposition." She laughs

"All right then what?"

"A job proposition"

Sark lifts his brow, "As in the CIA?"

Sydney nods "Just hear me out."

"I'm listening."

"You work for the CIA they won't prosecute or allow extradition."

"Doing what?"

"Pretty much the same you do now."

"What do I have to give up? Besides my freedom?"

"Probably the names of the people you've worked for."

"Everything about Irina." Sark reminds

"If they haven't found her yet they probably won't." Sydney points out.

"What do you think about the idea?"

"I suggested it to Dad."

"If I agree to this there's something I'd need to do first."

"What?"

"I'd need transfer a significant amount of money from legal dealings into a trust for Faith in the chance I ever do find her. But to do that I'd need your help."

"How so?"

"I know they wouldn't allow me to have access to the money."

"And what do you want me to do about that?"

"I'd transfer the account to Faith's name with you as the trustee until it is determined she's ready by your standards to have access to the money."

"Why me?"

"Because I trust your judgment on people."

"They'll find out about the money." Sydney protests

"It's the only way I'll agree to working for the CIA."

"I'll call Dad later."

"Are you sure about this Sydney?"

"I wouldn't have suggested it if I wasn't sure."

"Are you going to tell Jack about us?"

"I guess I'd have too." Sydney shrugs brushing her fingers across his lips, "He might not like it"

"He'll hate it"

Sydney shrugs "Perhaps but if he realizes you make me happy I think he'll forgive it." She kisses him lightly.

"Oh I make you happy huh?"

"You ever tell anyone I said that I will deny it."

Sark chuckles "No worries Kitten." He pulls her head down kissing her passionately.

NEXT MORNING

Sark smiles faintly at Sydney as she stares at him as they lie there just enjoying being close, "I thought about this all the time."

"Same." Sydney runs her fingers through his hair pulling him down for a kiss.

WHILE LATER

Sydney smiles at Sark as Kaden lies between them drinking his bottle and kicking happily. "He's such a happy little guy." She says looking at Kaden who smiles around his bottle. "He's always able to cheer me up."

Kaden shoves the bottle away and stretches before rolling onto his stomach. He grins babbling happily as he rocks back and forth on his hands and knees.

"Wonder what he's thinking" Sark says thoughtfully.

"I always wonder that... especially when he's quiet." Sydney cuddles Kaden

Sark watches as Sydney talks to the boy.

"You know coming back to LA means you'll get roped into what Eric calls 'babysitting detail'"

"Wonder what Jack would think is worst... me babysitting or us sleeping together."

"Good God Dad is going to hate hearing that either way."

Sark kisses her lightly, "Coffee?"

Sydney nods handing him the bottle. She watches Sark walk out of the room then looks at Kaden, "Hey you" she kisses his nose getting a giggle.

MIDAFTERNOON

Sydney opens her eyes and smiles when she sees Kaden curled up against a sleeping Sark holding a fistful of Sark's shirt in his hand as he sucks on his pacifier. 'They are so cute together.' She thinks with awe. 'I wonder if Sark is his father... I think he'd be a pretty good Dad given the chance. Maybe he will have his chance to make things right with Faith... with time maybe he will.' Sydney reaches out brushing her hand over Kaden's head.

Sark opens his eyes and smiles seeing Sydney.

"I told you he likes you." Sydney looks at Sark then back at Kaden. "He trusts you."

Sark looks down at Kaden who is holding onto his shirt as he sleeps. 'He is such an innocent little thing. How can he trust me?' He asks himself.

As though hearing his thoughts Sydney speaks, "Children see more of a person than adults do. Most can figure out who to trust who and who not to trust." 'Maybe he knows you're his Daddy... I wonder if we'll ever find out.'

"Hard to believe someone this small could become someone so powerful." Sark says thoughtfully. "I wonder if he knows about his capabilities."

"God I hope he doesn't." Sydney shudders. "I just want him to be happy and I doubt knowing the future at his age would be good for him."

"No I guess it wouldn't be" Sark agrees

"I know it's possible it will happen... DNA doesn't change with time. I'm going to have to accept he's not going to be like everyone else."

"He's going to make things interesting." Sark remarks

Sydney nods "Yeah he will."

LATE EVENING

"Good." Sark hangs up leaning against the doorframe he watches as Sydney prepare Kaden's bottle as he rubs his cheek against her breast.

Sensing Sark's eyes on her she looks up and smiles then looks at Kaden who whimpers, "Hey your bottles almost ready." She shifts Kaden in her arms offering him the bottle. "There see" she strokes his cheek as he drinks.

"The papers are being drawn up."

Sydney stares at him, "You sure about going back?"

Sark shrugs "Not really."

"Then why are you?"

Sark steps up to her his hand going to her cheek, "You."

"Why me?"

"Like you said... we need to figure out how we feel about each other and we can't really do that if I'm running." He kisses her lightly.

Sydney smiles then looks at Kaden as he squirms in protest, "Hey come on."

"I'm going to get some work done."

Sydney nods watching him walk away. 'I wonder if we'll work out. Or is this going to be one hell of a ride?' She looks at Kaden and smiles 'Whatever happens I don't think we'll regret whatever happens.'

MIDNIGHT

Sydney awakens with a gasp her heart pounding

Feeling Sydney pull away abruptly Sark opens his eyes to see her sitting up shaking, "Bad dream Kitten?" He sits up wrapping his arms around her.

Sydney nods

"Want to tell me about it?"

Sydney shakes her head and turns burying her face in his neck.

Sark strokes her hair.


	8. Chapter 13 The End?

CHAPTER 13

NEXT MORNING

Sydney kisses Kaden's forehead as she buckles him into the carseat. She gets into the passenger side. "What about your car?"

"I'll have Mr. Tyler come and get it... put it in storage until I can come back."

Sydney nods "This is going to be interesting." She sighs

"How are you going to explain how you found me?"

"I'm not."

"I take it you're not going to tell them about us."

"It's none of their business. Besides I don't need the hassle of Vaughn and Lauren bitching me out. Eric would handle it in time... Carrie wouldn't care... Dad would freak... Dixon who knows... and Marshall he'll just stammer and run from you."

"He is quite a skittish man." Sark chuckles

"Just don't taunt them or do your whole double talk."

"I'll behave Kitten."

"Good. You don't... you are so going to get an ass kicking." Sydney warns

"I'll be good." Sark promises bringing her hand to his lips.

"You better."

LATE EVENING: CIA

"What's Sark doing here?" Vaughn demands as he joins Sydney at her desk watching as Sark talks with Jack, Dixon, and Kendall in the conference room.

"He's making a statement." Sydney answers coolly.

"Are they finally locking him up?" Vaughn asks

Sydney winces, "You'll have to take that up with Dixon." She says calmly.

"Come on Sydney you brought him in. You must know what's going on."

"I do but it's none of your business. If you want to know then ask Dixon." Sydney snaps "I have to go pick Kaden up." She stands grabbing her jacket. "Later" she hurries out of the office.

WHILE LATER

"Hey Sydney. Come on in." Carrie steps aside "Get done what you needed?"

"For the most part. Thanks for watching him."

"Not a problem." Carrie leads Sydney back to David's room.

Sydney goes over to the crib and smiles at the sight of the two boys asleep side by side. Carefully she picks Kaden up kissing his head as she walks out of the room with Carrie. "I should warn you... Marshall might be even more rambly when he gets home."

"Why? Did something happen?"

"Yeah... Sark is back... at the CIA."

"Oh boy. You know how nervous he gets around him. Last time he almost had a break down when he got home." Carrie rolls her eyes.

"I remember the first time they met... Marshall asked Sark not to kill him before giving him some bad news." Sydney smiles as she puts Kaden into his jacket. "Sark promised he'd behave around Marshall and wouldn't scare him."

"Let's see if it stays."

Sydney laughs "I better get him home."

"Have you unpacked?"

"God no. I'm going to start working on it."

"If you need help let me know."

"Yeah I will." Sydney walks out of the house to her waiting car. As she buckles Kaden into his car seat she sighs, 'When will I see him again? Soon I hope.'

COUPLE DAYS LATER: HOUSE

Sydney tears her eyes away from Kaden when she hears the doorbell ring. "I'll be right back baby." She stands walking to the front door and opens it to find Sark standing there. "Hi" She smiles faintly.

"Hi"

Sydney steps aside letting him enter. Once she closes the door she finds herself in his arms kissing passionately.

"God I missed you." Sark groans as he breaks the kiss

"When did the guard dogs let you out?" Sydney asks with a grin.

"Didn't... I ditched them." Sark smirks

"Julian" Sydney says aghast "You promised to behave."

"I'll go back. I just wanted a break from being followed." Sark shrugs then chuckles, "You called me Julian and we're not having sex."

Sydney shrugs "Slipped." She steps out of his arms heading back to the living room. "So what's your place like?"

"Dull. Cameras all over."

"They just want to make sure you don't run."

"I said I wouldn't."

"Sark, your word has not the most trustworthy thing." Sydney says as she rejoins Kaden on the floor.

"When I promise something I usually keep them." Sark joins them on the floor.

Kaden grins crawling over to the familiar man

"See I told you he likes you." Sydney smiles as Kaden crawls onto Sark's lap. She watches as Sark quietly talks to the boy. 'He's warming up to Kaden. Maybe one day we'll be a family of sorts. Anything is possible in the future.'

THE END

The End?


End file.
